The Great Assassin
by LokisGeneral
Summary: This is the tale of Syhthralen, one of the most famous of all Elves. If you desire to know her story then dive in and prepare for betrayal, love, friendship, adventure, rivalry, all the makings of an interesting legend. (The name pronounced Sithralen like the I in interesting. I just wanted to avoid it looking like Sith Lord from Star Wars)
1. Chapter 1

**Let us start from the beginning. The night where a precious treasure was stolen from Imladris or in the common tongue, Rivendell. Lord Elrond, a powerful leader of the Elves had two sons and a daughter. One of the sons, Elladan had a child with a she-elf warrior Sedralis who died in battle not long after having her first and only daughter Sythralen. With Elladan and his brother, fighting the Orcs that tortured their mother, Celebrian, Sythralen was left in the care of Elrond and was raised alongside Arwen, his own daughter. Now being an Elvish warrior and leader, Elrond had many enemies. Dark Elves who had grown corrupted by the dark powers had long been sent out of Rivendell, yet still plotted their revenge. Their hope was to sneak in and steal the lovely Elven child of Elrond but by mistake they took his granddaughter. This struck him just as hard seeing as how he has raised her as his own. For a hundred years she was gone. A hundred years of Elrond sending elves to search for her and for a hundreds they failed. Dark spells kept her concealed in the dungeons of the dark elves. But she was no prisoner. They raised her from child to adult, poisoning her mind against all Elves, seducing her with the darkness and yet never giving her a full taste, never fulling corrupting her . Still she was addicted. All elves love the light and in her heart Sythralen yearned to see the outside. She and the Dark Ones made an agreement if she would do their bidding they would let her out. So she spent years training in every weapon, mastered fighting skills in hand to hand combat until finally they decided she was ready. She became their assassin. Since she didn't look like a corrupted one,black eyes and very visible blue veins, she easily fit in with other Elves. Throughout all the Elven tribes she became known as the Great Elf Assassin and then one fateful day they sent her to kill Lord Elrond. She knew that he was her kin, but the Dark Elves had deceived her and told her that Elrond had abandoned her, that because her mother was dead and her father gone off to battle that she was not his concern. Hatred filled her heart and her mission was clear. She entered Imladris boldly in broad daylight announcing that the granddaughter of Elrond had returned. Elrond and Arwen were ecstatic. They welcomed her home and asked her millions of question as to what had happened to her. She told of the Dark Elves and how they had kept her underground all this time and she finally escaped. Now it has been a few weeks of Sythralen adjusting to Rivendell. And this is where we begin.**

The sun was so bright. A new entity she was still trying to adjust to. Her eyes had been shrouded by darkness since she was a child, and Sythralen preferred the cool darkness to this blinding heat. To the other Elves and creatures it was a comfortable temperature. They moved with ease in their long flowing fabrics. She was use to simpler things. Arwen, her newly discovered aunt had changed her wardrobe so now she truly looked the part of an Eldar, an Elf of the Stars. Unlike Arwen she kept her long dark hair pulled up halfway with different braids connecting to keep the hair from falling in her face. Other than that she resembled them. She had the same cheekbones as her grandfather but her nose was rounder and her eyes were the color of dark emeralds and big as Elf eyes often were. When one saw her they knew that she was one of the high born elves of Elrond's family. Even Aragorn, the man, a ranger, Arwen's partner and the only one she had met that she actually liked, had commented on their likeness.

It had been a few weeks since she had arrived. Elrond had spent everyday with her, telling her what she wanted to know about her father and mother and taking care not to ask her questions about her experiences with the Dark Elves. She learned that her father, Elladan, had chosen to live a mortal life in his despair of losing a wife and child. Elrond was incredibly wise, having lived many ages, yet the weight of years did not show on him. His company was not overbearing like she had expected and she found herself respecting him. 'In another life I could have loved him' she thought but her mission was clear. In her heart there was a thorn, a festering wound that continued to increase in discomfort. Sythralen needed it. She needed that taste of the black liquid the Dark Elves gave her. It was a potion they had created from Dark Magic to keep her in line when she attempted to escape. After a while she had to stay because of her desire for it. It made her angry that she was dependent on anything but she stopped fighting that battle and accepted that though she had become much stronger than her captors they held a power over her. They had what she craved. Killing one elf was worth it. Or was it? Elrond hadn't doubted her return for a second. He had held her in his arms as if she had been his own child. Surely this was not the behavior of someone who had abandoned her. Her head started to ache. She sat down and pressed her palm to her temple then under her breath she cursed the sun. The headaches had increased to three or four during the day and a dull pain at night. She forgot her doubts, wanting to be back in the comfort of the eternal night she was accustomed to. She remembered yearning for light many years ago. It had it's benefits. It illuminated the city of Imladris so there was a constant glow of rosy dawn. There was beauty she had never known here and way deep down parts of her knew she would miss it.

"Practicing out in this weather is good for you. It will help you gain your strength back faster." Her grandfather appeared, noticing her sword lying by her side.

"I'm use to the sword, just not the sun. I tire quickly out here."

"As more days pass your body will reform to the light. The feeling will become a normality."

Sythralen rose, gripping the cool steel in her fingers. He continued, "Your skill with the blade is unlike any I have seen before and I have fought among all manner of beings."

"A hundred years alone gives one plenty of time to master many things." Her tone was hard, as it always was when talking to her Elf-kin. Elrond's voice was authoritative yet was laced with kindness and understanding. With the gift of foresight it wasn't hard to believe that he understood more than most.

"I know that I have said this before...however I do not think my tongue could ever express my regret for not trying harder to find you. I am filled with sorrow thinking of all the lost years and seeing you here now fills me with more joy than you will ever know. I understand if you are angry with me. You have every right to be."  
Silence.  
Again with the apologies. She felt his sincerity and she despised him for it. It was making her question if she could take his life and that was a question she had never asked herself before. There had been no need. Her hands were already stained red with Elven blood. Would his not stain the same color? He was no different.

"I have every right to feel hatred towards you. Parts of me do. Parts of me hate being here. It's a reminder of what I have lost."  
She did a couple of quick slices to the air. She felt him move closer to her, but she continued.

"I can only hope that one day it will be a symbol of what you have gained. The chance that you have to begin your life anew." A pause.

"Perhaps it will. Or it will forever be a prison of bright light to an outsider born in shadow." In one sudden movement the sword was in his hand and he was in front of her with his hand on her shoulder.

"You were born here. A child of Eldar. The light is a part of you, merely covered by darkness. Never doubt that you belong here." His voice had deepened, losing it's father-like quality and became that of an Elf who was use to commanding legions. His swiftness and strength surprised her, and became a reminder that she was not attempting to murder a mere Elf. This was an Elf that had protected his people era after era. This would be a challenge. His words were not lost on her. She heard them and let them sink in. His eyes showed that he believed every word. Did she want to belong there, worlds away from what she had known? Her head began to ache once more and he noticed her discomfort.

"Your pain is increasing?"

"No I'm fine." As she said it she had to close her eyes and grab onto his arm to steady herself. She felt his hand brush her forehead.

"Darkness." One word. He let her go. She opened her eyes. He was still in front of her but his face had changed. It was no longer the face of kindness but that of an Elf who had a mind to kill. She looked down to see her blade pointed at her throat.

"You are corrupted. I was blind to it all this time. But you are weakening without that vile substance. You couldn't keep up the walls on your mind without it. It is you the Great Elf Assassin sent to kill me. If I had not touched you then you would have succeeded." Sythralen didn't think of words to say to explain herself. When a weapon was pointing in her direction she had one mind set-survive. In the moment of a humans blink she knocked the blade out of his hand, transferring it back to her palm. He made no attempt to flee. That wasn't his nature.

"I won't deny it. I have killed many of our kind and you were the next I was appointed to. Yes I have tasted the dark powers and drank deep of the possibilities they grant."

"And here we are. The opportunity has arisen for you to take my life and I still breathe. I don't see you as one who hesitates."  
A fact that she too had noticed. What was keeping her from running that blade through his heart?

"There is another ending I saw in my vision. Arwen had just given birth to her first child and there you were along with Aragorn and myself. You were holding the small boy in your arms and you smiled." He was projecting the image into her mind. She could feel the warmth of the happiness she felt in that scenario. She was one with the light and she was with her family. Tears began to sting her eyes and she lowered the blade.

"Sythralen, you do not want to do this. That ending can still happen. I can help you free yourself from this curse if you will let me. You are a child of the stars, the light of Eldar is within you."

The tears had fallen onto her cheeks now as she remembered why she had craved the light. She yearned for it because it reminded her of her family. It was apart of her. It distinguished her from the Dark Ones and that filled her with joy for she feared being as they were.

"You could never be like them." He answered her thoughts. She fell to her knees. The clang of the blade hitting the ground filled the air.

"I never wanted to be. They kept forcing that horrid potion down my throat until my eyes could no longer recall the shine of the sun. Oh...oh...for so long I have been blind. I've killed so many." Elrond kneeled beside her and took her hands in his.

"That is over. Here, among our people we will forge a new future far away from past deeds. The road ahead will be filled with pain. The loss of the potion will be heavy on your body, but if you are strong you will survive."  
Then another presence revealed itself. Arwen had her around Sythralen and she whispered words of an Elvish lullaby they had heard as children. It was a song of hope, of returning home after a long journey.  
Everything was going to change. She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sythralen woke with a scream ripping from her lips. The pain was splitting her in two. It had moved from headaches to every cell of her being. The arms of Aragorn were holding her down as her body contorted, writhing from the absence of Dark Magic.  
"Hold on , Sythralen. Just hold on."  
There was no light in her eyes, no sign that she would ever recover. The only sounds she could hear were her own. She felt truly alone. Until suddenly she heard the words of her people. She heard Aragorn and Arwen chanting in Elvish.  
Clear white light broke into her vision and she felt that she was sitting up, every muscle tense. She collapsed, stuck in the bed sheets that were soaking with sweat. Her breath returned. The episode was over.  
"It's all right. Shhh it's all over now." Arwen was wiping her face with a cold cloth. Sythralen didn't like being treated as helpless but in the last few months she had gone from the strongest Elf in Middle-Earth to tormented and bed ridden. Most days she couldn't move due to soreness.  
"Will I never be rid of this?" She pulled the covers off and forced herself to stand.  
"Perhaps if you stayed in bed." Aragorn said sternly. She liked the Ranger. He had been all across the lands as she had and he was honest. In a different, non-elf like way. He was certainly wise since he was raised by elves and was one of the Dunedain, a mortal blessed with long life, but his wisdom was due to worldly experiences. That drew her to him. He didn't judge her, didn't look at her any differently because of what she had done for he too had lost his way. On the days where she was strong enough they dabbled in swordplay. He was no where near her level of mastery but he was a good opponent and he entertained her. It was no secret why Arwen loved the man. His selflessness basically poured out of him like a water overflowing from a full well. Arwen was the same way. She would do anything for Aragorn, even give up immortality. Their love was pure and sometimes sickening. Sythralen had been in far too much blood to ever find an Elf or any other creature that would accept her past. She couldn't even accept it.  
"I can't sit still anymore. It's driving me insane being in this room for hours on end."  
"You can't risk being outside when an episode reappears. Soon you will have sword in hand and feel the sun on your skin. Right now you have to focus." Arwen was a gifted healer, though Elrond was more skilled than any Elf in Imladris. He had extracted all the poison from her veins but that did not fix everything. The rest was psychological. Sythralen had to fight the hallucinations and survive the excruciating pain to be fully cleansed of the Dark Magic.  
"It's not always easy Arwen. The visions seem so real. There are times when I am completely blind, shut inside myself...surrounded by a vast abyss of nothing. And all I can hear are my own screams."  
"You can defeat this. And when you do and the light fills you to the brim you will rejoice and be thankful that you have walked in darkness and come out on the other side." Arwen looked at her with her dark blue eyes and her fierce belief.  
"I am trying." It was true. She wanted to get better for Arwen and Elrond, and Aragorn. The ones who believed in her. She didn't want to fail them. They who had shown her love and given her hope of a new life. "Something has me stuck in place, not allowing me to advance. It's like a wall I can't find any way around."  
"Is everything all right?" Elrond entered. "I heard the screams and feared the worst."  
"She passed another test. She found her way out." Arwen moved away and let Elrond take her place. He held out Sythralen's arms and ran his long fingers over her veins.  
"Strength is returning to you. You are very close. How do you feel?" He then took her hands in his and she felt his concern. There had been some benefits to losing Dark Magic. She became aware of her Elven talents. Whenever she touched another creature she could sense their feelings. It gave her an insight into their minds and helped her judge how to act with each individual. She liked it except when she knew she was the cause of her grandfathers worry.  
"Some days are better than others. In truth I feel close to release but there is something I cannot get past. Something blocking my healing. A very dark presence that has a strong hold on me."  
"There may be a solution. It would involve travel."  
"I'll do it."  
"No." Arwen protested. "She needs to be here where we can watch over her."  
"She needs a form of healing far higher than any of us can give, my child. She must seek the help of Galadriel."  
The Lady of Light. The most powerful She-Elf of any age. An elf of Lorien, a forest Elf. Forest Elves were more warrior-like than those of Rivendell. Sythralen had fought many of their kind before and won but had not escaped unscathed. The journey would only take a few days and with Elrond's command she was certain to be allowed in. However there was a noise in the back of her mind, a gnawing biting feeling on her thoughts. The darkness wanted her to go.  
"She is our kin is she not? She will look out for me." Arwen still didn't look pleased but she could not deny that Galadriel was the only other option she trusted. "I have to try."  
"Then Aragorn and I will accompany you."  
"No." Elrond spoke. " She must go alone. This is her journey and we have helped her all we can. The rest of her test must be completed with her own will."  
"I'll leave today." Before Arwen could protest, " this is the strongest I've felt in days. It has to be now."  
There was nothing more to say about the matter. Sythralen had been set upon a path and she would follow it until it ended and a choice had to be made. The final test. Would she finally find the light...or would she fall into eternal darkness?


	3. Chapter 3

If Sythralen had been her normal self then the journey would have seemed such a simple task, but she found herself having to stop far more frequently than an elf should. The weather was bearable enough. There was no rain or extreme heat it was just her body that was causing the issue. She hadn't had an episode in two days but the pain in her head had returned, making bobbing up and down on a horse ridiculously annoying. Her destination was close so she had taken to walking, hoping to lessen the throbbing in her temples. There it was again, that strange feeling. The shadow that grew darker each day. Why was it still present? What was keeping it there? She feared that it's purpose had something to do with Lothlorien. Parts of her screamed to turn around and go back to Imladris yet she knew Galadriel was the only chance she had of being completely healed. The place of her doom was also the place of her salvation. But why was there this ultimatum? What did the darkness want with the forest elves?

After what seemed like weeks of walking Sythralen gazed upon rows and rows of green trees. She spoke to her horse to calm her as they entered the forest. Cramped spaces had never sat well with either of them. For hours she wandered the wilderness. Elrond said she wouldn't find the entrance on her own but that the woodland elves would find her.

"Do not move a step further." Sure enough they did. She turned around to see a silver arrow pointed at her nose. These elves were tall, as all Elves were but they greatly differed from the dark haired, dark eyed Elves of Rivendell. The hair that flowed from their heads was platinum, almost silver, like the light of the stars, and most had eyes of a much lighter shade. As all of the Elven kind they were lean and strong and fair. She admired them, especially because they dared to shoot her and ask her identity later.

"I am no enemy of yours. See?" She pointed to the slant of her ears. "I am from Imladris, sent from Lord Elrond to seek help from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." The elves whispered to each other quickly then one stepped out.

"I am Haldir of Lothlorien. Your arrival is expected. Please follow me." She followed him deeper, to the heart of the forest, ignoring the pain that was beginning to resurface. Finally they reached the gate and Sythralen was transported to a new world built within the trees, a woodland palace with the haze of starlight everywhere. It was breathtaking. While following Haldir up many stairs her breath became short. No one seemed to notice that she was trying her hardest to keep standing. Then they were on a flat surface and two Elven beings of the noblest blood stood before her.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, Sythralen daughter of Elladan. I hope your journey was pleasant." It was Lord Celeborn that spoke first.

"It was, thank you." Her eyes were fixed on the Lady of the Golden Wood that stood next to him. All elves were fair, but she put them all to shame. Her long golden hair sparkled in the light and her blue eyes were as pure as a cloudless sky.

"A child raised in darkness. It surrounds you, threatening to devour you whole. You fight it with all your strength, even now it is draining you." Galadriel was known for being able to read what was in ones mind. Every thought and action was on display for her pleasure. Sythralen had gifts of her own. She put up the walls on her mind and she saw the slight change in the Lady's strong face. "And you have talents. I can no longer see what lies in your mind."

"I guess you will just have to ask me like everyone else." Elrond often scolded Sythralen for her sharp tongue but Galadriel smiled unexpectedly. Sythralen felt a little guilty for her comment after that.

"What else can you do?"

"When contact is made I can read a persons feelings. It's not exactly their thoughts but it's similar."Galadriel left Celeborn's side and walked next to her then she held out her hand.

"Go on." She encouraged. Sythralen rested her hand on top of Galadriel's and felt feelings she had never experienced. Love. Love for her husband. Love for her people. Even love for Sythralen, a member of her family. The feeling was overwhelming. She felt such an intense warmth that she thought she was going to burn up. She recognized the feeling but in a smaller ember, a tiny fraction of it was how she was beginning to feel for Elrond, Arwen and even Aragorn. But this was too much. It made the darkness in her head scream. She yanked her hand away from a concerned Galadriel who had no doubt managed to do a little searching of her own.

"I think I should rest. It's been a long day."

"Of course. Haldir will show you to your room." She left feeling more uncertain about this trip than ever. Why had that feeling effected her so?

Her room was filled with those lights that resembled stars. It was beautifully furnished with a goose feather bed that called to her. She removed her weapons, her cloak and changed into a light golden silk gown. The fabric danced across her skin and she sighed as she let down her braids. Comfort surrounded her as she wrapped herself in many blankets. Sleep came easy that night...until the darkness decided she was overdue for an episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Sythralen didn't remember Galadriel and Celeborn entering her room nor did she know how she ended up on the floor. Her head was on Celeborn's lap and Galadriel was over her speaking softly in Elvish. When she gained full control of her senses she sat upright.

"I'm all right." Her muscled argued with her as she stood.

"You have walked in shadow."

"I have lived in it."

"Give us a moment alone." And then the room was empty apart from the two she-elves. "I will say what you already know Sythralen. A final test is coming and it will challenge you in ways that you cannot yet fathom. This pain you are dealing with now will seem a kindness compared to what you are to face. The darkness is holding onto you. It has a purpose for you here in Lorien though I cannot see what it is."

"Nor can I, but it troubles me. There is deep growl I can hear sometimes...the hatred...it's deafening."

"You do not yet trust me, but if you open your mind to me then I will be able to better understand what is hurting you."

"If I let you in...you won't like what you see. My past is one of two colors. Black and red." Then the Lady of Light took her hands and she was again filled with that feeling. This time her head was quiet.

"All have done things that they regret. We must learn to forgive ourselves if we are ever to put the past where it belongs. In the past. It matters not what you have done. What matters is what you will do. The choices you have yet to make."

"I'm not ready to face all those things."

"Then they will continue to cause you pain." Before Sythralen could offer a comment the room was empty. She went and laid back in the bed, staring at the little star lights until sleep found her.

Months had passed, more episodes had come but Galadriel's lessons where helping. Sythralen agreed to show the she-elf her wretched history. What surprised her the most was how Galadriel treated her no different. Instead there was empathy in her eyes as she looked into Sythralen's mind. There were moments that put great sadness on her strong face, moments that made Sythralen turn red with shame but their relationship had become one of honest companionship and Galadriel always comforted her with kind words reminding her of her goal. She had taught Sythralen to refocus her thoughts with certain Elvish chants. They helped her keep her mind fixed on the light and had helped her escape three previous episodes. The darkness wasn't shrinking nor was it growing. It was just standing still. That still worried her for that meant that whatever the darkness wanted wasn't in place yet. It was waiting for the opportune moment. This day had been a day of rest. Galadriel and Celeborn were expecting guest soon so they allowed her to skip the days lessons to get as much sleep as possible. It was easier to fight when she was well-rested. She had grown accustomed to the soft silk gowns and her feathery bed. 'You are growing far too attached to this place. To these people. You have hurt them before. You will hurt them again.' The darkness was speaking to her in her sleep or was it just her tortured conscience? Though her body was comfortable her mind would not let her find peace. Sythralen had killed many woodland Elves before, some of great importance. Deaths that had greatly wounded their kind but back in those days she had rejoiced in their suffering. How would she fare now if she was the cause of their pain? She stood and walked to fetch herself some water from the silver pitcher in the corner of the room. In a sudden whirl of movement she felt a sword tap her shoulder. She ducked her head under it, facing her attacker. He looked like the other Sindar elves from Lothlorien, long silver hair but had insanely light blue eyes. She did not recognize this elf but she did not feel threatened by him.

"So it is true? Before me stands the Great Elf Assassin."

"That...it's...complicated."

"I've heard the stories. You escaped the darkness and turned ally to the Elven race. There are many that doubt the truth of that. Perhaps I should kill you now just in case there is a chance-" She didn't let the stranger finish. Within a moment he was disarmed on his knees with his own sword at his neck.

"If your people are depending on your sword skill to save them then they shall be disappointed." She let him up. He smiled at her then bowed. They looked to be the same age and in truth he was very attractive but in a way she didn't see in most Elves. Or perhaps this was just the first male Elf that caught her attention. She wasn't sure.

"May I ask who you are and what you are doing in my chambers?" He held out his hand and she returned his blade, not without twirling it in her hand first.

"My name is Legolas and I am here to take you down to meet the Elven guest from the Greenwood."

"It's a fine blade."

"A great compliment from one who, I'm sure, has wielded many weapons." Normally these comments from anyone else would cause her to rise to anger but there was a snarkiness in his voice that amused her. She layered her simple gown with a beaded robe and pulled back her hair. She noticed those striking eyes observing her."If I may be blunt, I expected the great Elf assassin to be a hideous creature."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"For once I am happy to be proven wrong." She heard him sheath his blade. This caused her to laugh. Legolas was interesting. No one dared to speak to her so freely here due to fear. "We should go." She motioned for him to lead on.

"You know anyone can be talented with a blade, but it takes a real master to be an expert at the bow." He spoke as they walked to the great hall.

"Is that your weapon of choice?"

"It is. I am one of the finest archers in all of the forest."

"All of them? There are many trees that stretch across this great landscape, Legolas. That is a great claim."

"You mistake me, Assassin-"

"Sythralen." She corrected.

"Sythralen I do not boast. I am merely expressing fact. I said one of the finest. There are others. I imagine I could count you among them."

"Well you must forgive me because I do boast. One day soon you and I will have contest and I will prove to you that I am the finest archer...in all of Middle Earth." At her comment they both burst into laughter though parts of her were only laughing because she was being truthful.

"A much greater claim that I agree we shall test!" She hadn't noticed they had reached the great hall. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were in conversation with another Sindar Elf. From the back she saw the long white hair and a crown of branches woven with green leaves and berries.  
A king of Elves was noble company far more so than she expected. He turned.

"There you are my son." Sythralen was stricken so hard by his eyes that she almost fell over. She pulled away from his gaze to look at Legolas. She mouthed 'Father?' to him to which he nodded. Her eyes returned to the King. The father and son held much resemblance but this Elf had a hard face. The face of one who had seen many years of battle and that look...the way his eyebrows drew together, judging her...she imagined that his look mirrored her own. His eyes were a light blue, like Legolas', but somehow they were more detailed. The color was so lively as if it was a clear stream of water constantly flowing. They were enchanting.

"I was merely seeing if the Great Elf Assassin was worth her title, and she has proved it so." Legolas said with a smirk in her direction.

"The Great Elf Assassin." He said it as a whisper but it was no less powerful. Suddenly he was right in front of her with a tight grip on her wrist. "Oh I know of you. These hands murdered many during my fathers reign, forever stained with Elven blood." She yanked her hands out of his grasp but did not back away.

"If you lay hands on me again then I shall stain them once again with yours. Enrich the color." For a moment she thought he might hit her then his face shifted into a smile.

"A bold tongue. How refreshing." He turned to Galadriel. "Surely she will be invited to the party tonight? Her company will liven up the evening. Come, Legolas." The two vanished and she was left standing there in bewilderment with a mixed feeling of disdain and amazement.

"A party?" Was all she managed to say.

"A celebration of the arrival of King Thranduil and the princeling Legolas. " Celeborn answered."I was going to let you rest, but now it seems as though your presence is requested."

"Requested? Thranduil is no king of mine. I am an Elf of Rivendell. His authority holds no sway over me." The disdain was beginning to take over and the amazement diminished. She had been taking orders her entire life and she would not let a simple woodland king dictate her.

"No it does not, but Elrond would not want you making enemies with one of the Elves greatest rulers. Thranduil has served and protected our people well. He is worthy of his title...though he may think himself higher than most.

"A fatal flaw as I have learned." Many Elves of his kind had fallen to her blade.

"Calm yourself." Galadriel urged. "Attending the celebration is not a command, but I think it would be good for you to join in merriment with other Elves. Perhaps this would help them grow more accustomed to your presence here and discourage them from seeing you as an enemy." Sythralen sighed heavily for she knew that Galadriel was right. If she wanted to free herself from the darkness she had to rid herself of old habits, being alone at all times was counted among them.

"All right. I'll go, but not because of him."

"Of course." Galadriel touched her cheek and a smile lifted in the corners of her mouth. Honestly it wasn't for the Lady either. It was lucky she has found the new friendship between herself and Legolas promising. 'Soon.' This hiss of the word in her mind astounded her. She hadn't realized how silent the darkness had been until it spoke to her. It had spoken to her?! This alarmed her and tears formed in her eyes. She exited as quickly as possible so that Galadriel did not see how afraid she was. Her room was meant to be a haven but it felt more like a prison. She couldn't escape that sound, that whisper, that promise that soon she would attempt to do something horrifying. Her hands were shaking and her knees gave out and she felt cold run through her veins. Sythralen couldn't bring herself to get up off the floor. The thought of what was to come halted any movement.

"No." She refused to let this darkness rule her. The Elvish chants warmed her blood. She stood. For the moment she felt safe. The darkness was ever present but was again silent. She sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for something to happen. She didn't care if it was sleep or company. She just had to forget what had just occurred.

"Does that happen often?" She welcomed the voice.

"Unfortunately yes. This time was different. It was worse."

"You present yourself as strong and confident, but the Great Elf Assassin is haunted by darkness far more dangerous than any worldly foe."

"I have told you once before, call me Sythralen." Legolas gave her another smirk then sat beside her.

"Sythralen."


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas had left her after many hours of her explaining her past. When all the information was given he didn't speak much, not that she expected him to be overflowing with exciting conversation. After the appropriate amount of silence he spoke to her. He didn't ask questions. He talked about his childhood and how he had never met his mother. She realized that the two were doing something friends often did...they were sharing their histories...they were unfolding their secrets. This wasn't like speaking to Elrond or Galadriel. There was no hesitation when she and Legolas spoke to one another. When everything had been said and the two had bonded, he did a strange thing. Legolas stood, kissed her forehead then left.

"See you at the party, Syth."

Sythralen dressed herself in a white gown that had gold patterns all swirled within it's lace. It was incredibly intricate and with her long hair framing her face she looked healthier than she had in months. She walked down to the forest floor where all the elves had gathered. More lights were lit to make the ground they walked on resemble the night sky, as if they walked among the stars themselves. Such beauty as Sythralen had never beheld in all her years was before her. Everyone was dressed in their finest. Music was softly filling the air, swirling in perfect mixture with those dancing. Her eyes searched around for familiar faces but Celeborn, Galadriel, and Thranduil had yet to arrive.

"My father never misses a chance to be fashionably late." She heard Legolas' voice behind her. She turned to him, admiring the princelings charming smile.

"He seems the type to enjoy attention."

"Enjoy? No he demands attention. He is the King after all. He is watched all hours of the day, meets thousands of different creatures every age. He has fought for the safety of all Elves. He deserves the attention." The sudden change about the talk of Thranduil surprised her. Was he trying to make her change her opinion of the pompous king? After their first meeting she doubted her mind would ever be swayed. "How about that contest now, Syth?" The two managed to slip away from the party unseen with two bows and a few arrows. Deep into the trees they went and then they began their contest. Between the two of them no finery archery had ever been performed. They glided through the branches, shooting far off targets until their quiver was empty. When all was over and they were gathering the arrows Sythralen had proved herself the better of the two though Legolas was not far behind.

"Did I not say the best archer in Middle-Earth?" She said confidently as she put an arrow into it's holder.

"I thought the comment an arrogant boast but now I believe I should be honored to be within your presence. You treat every weapon as of it was an extension of your limbs made of the same bones as you move with. You breath with them. The movement is beautiful."

"Any dog can be trained." She heard that voice once more and imagined the judgmental face that went with it. That was it. She was tired of pretending that she was kind like Galadriel. She wasn't and she didn't care what Elrond would say or how he would scold her. No one, not even a king would treat her with such disrespect. Before anyone had time to exhale she released that one arrow so close to Thranduils face one could hear the wisp of it against his hair. It landed it the trunk of a tree and he went to it. He looked at it first then to her with those intense eyes.

"I will not be spoken to as if I am no more than a common peasant nor will I be treated like one by any King who offers me insult. You may arrest me if you wish but I will happily rot in the cell knowing that I showed you the attention and respect you deserved." Thranduil did not speak. Sythralen could hear Legolas' labored breathing. He was nervous for he knew the wrath his father was capable of.

"Would you accompany me for a dance?"

"Beg your pardon?" She did not finish the words for he grabbed her hand and they swiftly appeared in the midst of the party then he pulled her close to him and they began to dance. His arms were strong, holding her in place like steady unwavering pillars. For all the strength he had there was also grace in his steps. Thranduil had a charm Sythralen couldn't explain, she imagined that Legolas had gotten those traits from his father. There was a poise that made him seem so calm but then she knew of the storm underneath that could be unleashed in an instant. It was laced in every word, every smirk, and she saw it every time he looked into her eyes. There was a wildness about Thranduil as if he had become the woods that he ruled. He was unpredictable, arrogant, and pious...but for some reason...beneath all the disdain...she found herself entranced.

"I must offer my apologies. That was no way to speak to an Elf of high blood especially the granddaughter of Lord Elrond."

"I suppose I too should apologize...for shooting an arrow at your head. No matter how angry one is they should not harm a King, no matter how rude and annoying that King may be." For the first time Thranduil showed her his teeth, the beautiful white rows flashed in her direction and she felt the blush on her cheeks. Sythralen had seen more death, blood and gore than she cared to admit but none of that could prepare her for him.

"I will not deny that there are times when I do not control my temper. It is something I have been practicing for many years and have yet to master. And you must understand, with your history, you cause me to rise to anger quicker than most." How could she have been so ignorant? Thranduil, like all the other Elves, had every right to speak offensively to her, to hate her for what she had done. For years upon years she had senselessly murdered her own people under the command of Dark Elves. There was no way to erase the red that they all saw. The King before her was simply reacting as he was allowed to.

"Oh yes...that...is understandable."

"However Galadriel has told me of your change of heart and your dedication to recovery. I had no right, even as a king, to judge."

"Yes you do. All of you have every right to judge." Honesty, it was a new occurrence that seemed to keep spilling out of her mouth though she couldn't have imagined that she would ever find comfort in Thranduil. 'The time is near.' The hiss rang through her ears and every muscle of hers tensed up.

"No please, not here." She whispered to herself. Within moments her blood chilled and her vision became spotty. She tried to run, to get away before the pain came but Thranduil did something unexpected. He pulled her even closer to him now their bodies were formed to each other's and he wrapped his arms around her and steadied her so that when her knees gave out no one noticed. Then he whispered the chants in her ear. Time slowed as the two embraced and for the first time the darkness could not take hold of her. He let go of her. Galadriel must have informed him about her episodes. Still his reaction shocked her.

"How did you...? Why? I don't.."

"I have seen the Dark Elves, experienced their evil first hand and never before have I met one strong enough to with stand their darkness. I was not going to give anyone one reason to doubt that you could defeat this."

She exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath. Her fingers shook with a tingling excitement and her head was dizzy. The one Elf she thought she hated above all others turned out to be the one she wanted most.  
'He will die by your hand.' The darkness whispered then vanished. That was it's plan. That was the final test, to find one Elf she could truly love and make her destroy him. Next thing she felt was her feet running, running as fast as they could until she ran into a force, Legolas. She didn't want to explain to him why tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't have to. Legolas knew it was the darkness but that would be the extent of his knowledge. No one could know what she was to do. She had to fight it and she had to win. She had to.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days. It had been four, very long, very excruciating endless days since the party. The events of that night played over and over in her mind and she could hear that vicious whisper repeat it's deadly purpose. 'He will die by your hand.' Words that burned brightly in her memory. She hadn't seen Thranduil since that night. She didn't want to. How could she look into those orbs of blue clarity knowing that she could possibly be the bringer of death, closing them forever? She had also been avoiding Legolas. Her heart missed him but not only was it strange now that she had feelings for his father but she also had a dark desire to kill him and she didn't imagine he would welcome that news. Everything was so complicated. She should never have come to Lothlorien. If she had stayed in Rivendell then Elrond and Arwen's combined healing skills would have been affective eventually...or would she have wanted to kill one of them? She knew that no matter where she was the test would be the same. All her life had been void of one feeling and that was love. Finally she was being exposed to this feeling, learning about the aftermath of how love worked. It was frightening, caring so much for another, wanting to put another's need before your own. It was hard to predict and sometimes unwanted but other times warm and inviting. And the darkness wished to rip it from her grasp.

Sythralen was on her way to see Galadriel. She hadn't told her about the last episode yet and she still hadn't decided if she wanted to. If Galadriel knew what the darkness wanted from her then she would alert Thranduil. He would take Legolas and leave which would only give the threat in her mind time to grow larger. Also there was a yearning to be near the king that she could not shake and she feared the effects his absence would have on her. Silence was the best way to approach this. Perhaps if she suppressed her thoughts on the matter then the feelings would pass. Sythralen would have to increase her hours of meditation and chants and distance herself from everyone. The darkness wouldn't care who she held dear. It would use her to eliminate anyone in it's way. Upon entering the room where the lessons took place she intruded on a rare sight. It was Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wrapped in each other's arms...dancing. The sounds of laughter and the Lady singing an Elvish song were mixed with the breeze that moved throughout Lothlorien. In a moment she was transported back to her memories in Rivendell seeing Arwen and Aragorn dance before her. The purest form of love was the common bond between these creatures. It was what kept Galadriel and Celeborn strong throughout eternity and what kept Arwen and Aragorn together through times of doubt. Then the memory changed to Thranduil and herself. He kept her close as they swayed to the music. However, this was different. This memory was corrupted by a shadow. Sythralen could not help but think any love she would possibly feel for Thranduil would only be stemmed from the darkness' need to see him dead. It's desire would disguise itself as hers and she would pursue the Elf King. Perhaps he would in return attempt to gain her favor then what would happen? Her feelings would only grow then the two elves would want to be...closer...giving the darkness a perfect opportunity. 'Oh great now I'm thinking of being close with Thranduil.' She was imagining those long locks of hair draped across his bare ivory skin. Her fingertips could almost feel the strength of his Elven muscles underneath the smooth marble of his body...

"Sythralen? How long have you been there?" Celeborn's voice snapped her out of her imagination and just in time. She had found herself close to fainting of excitement.

"Oh not long. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Your great grandfather and I were simply revisiting our oldest memories. The celebration the other night brought us back to a time when we were much younger."

"Seems only an Age ago. Now I will leave you to deal with more serious matters." Celeborn took his leave with a bow that included each of us in turn.

"Your mind is far away."

"No. No, I'm ready to begin today's lesson." Sythralen spoke defensively.

"Then come join me for a walk." She followed the Lady to an unknown destination. The lessons usually included quiet meditations but she had an uneasy feeling that a new technique was about to be taught. In front of her was a short stone column with a silver bowl that sat in the top. Galadriel walked to a small waterfall that was nearby and filled a silver vase with water. She then emptied the vase into the bowl. Sythralen was filled with confusion. Were they washing their hands? "The pool tells the person who looks within the water information about the past, present, or future. Never before has one who was filled with darkness gazed into it."

"What do you think I will see?"

"There is no way to tell." She gestured towards the water. Sythralen moved slowly, fearing what would be displayed on the clear surface. At first she only saw her reflection...then a most horrible thing unfolded before her. The Black Speech of Mordor screamed in every corner of her brain. She saw a dark figure surrounded by flames of cruelty and malice. A flash of gold appeared for only a moment before the figure began to walk towards her. Sythralen had seen all manners of dark creatures in her years but never had she been so stricken with fear. She wanted to run and escape the burning heat but her eyes could not be torn away from the pool.

"You all will burn."

The figure spoke as it's dark hand reached out to her. Sythralen felt her throat tense then she realized she was screaming. Something was happening. The darkness inside her was now more alive than ever and she could feel the heat from those flames in every limb. The magics were the same and they were feeding off of each other. She felt Galadriel's hand pull her away from the bright allure of the fire.

"Sythralen what did you see?" For a moment she could not give a reply.

"The world engulfed in an endless reign of flames, controlled by a dark figure hidden in the shadows. And there was something evil molded from pure gold. He spoke to me. He spoke in Black Speech, telling of the end of Middle Earth." With every word Galadriel's face grew more concerned.

"It cannot be."

"What? It cannot be what?"

"A threat far greater than any Middle Earth has ever faced could rise from such flames. Sythralen, you speak the Black Speech? The Dark Elves taught it to you?"

"Well yes it was all they spoke. Why does that matter? Galadriel what was it that I saw?" She put both hands on either side of Sythralen's face, pulled their foreheads together and continued speaking in a whisper.

"I do not yet know the full truth. And I cannot speak of it until more is discovered. You have glimpsed into some very dangerous plans of a figure yet unknown. You were drawn to him because of the darkness you possess. And now some of that evil has been transferred to you. The darkness in you has increased." Sythralen felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Increased? The desire for Thranduils blood was already so strong. How would she be able to keep herself from murdering him the next time he happened to be near her. How could she fight this when the darkness was filling her head with the memories of how she felt when she was corrupted? Back then she had been invincible, filled with wild abandon, free from the tether of feelings. Her heart now hurt as if a thousand daggers had been stabbed into it then twisted into permanent place. Galadriel raised her face."My child, I hate to ask this of you but I fear it is the only way to uncover the truth about your vision. You must dive deeper into this darkness. Speak to it if you must. Just find out a name to this evil."

"How can you ask me to do this?" She backed away from the Lady in disgust.

"You know that I could be corrupted forever if I let the darkness in like that?!"

"You must understand, Sythralen. This could change everything. You are the only one who can discover this and save the lives of many."

"No. No I can't. You MUST understand. People will die if I do this. People I care for."

"Is the fate of the world not more important than a few?"

"I will hear no more of this."

Sythralen ran. She ran away from that pool and the decision Galadriel wanted her to make. Finally she felt as if her feet would bleed so she stopped. Whatever she had seen had filled her with more hate than she had ever felt, even when she was corrupted. She chanted in Elvish knowing that if she didn't fight it Thranduil and possibly countless others would die by her hand. As long as she spent her energy focusing hard she could keep the light shining and the darkness could not take hold of her, for now it was not only darkness that would fill her eyes but a flame that would take control of her mind. There was no way to know what treachery she would commit.


	7. Chapter 7

Frightened by what she might do Syhthralen locked herself in her room for weeks. She refused to see Galadriel, knowing the topic of discussion would be the same as the last time they were together. Legolas had come by her room everyday she had been in solitude to speak to her. Sometimes he would tell her about his day or he would read to her. There were times when all he did was sit outside and she could hear the sound of a rock on steel. He would sharpen his blade in silence just letting her know that he was there for her whenever she was ready to resurface. She never spoke to him for her days and nights were filled with visions of her sword tearing every Elf in Lothlorien apart. Her hands could feel their blood soaked in every crease of her skin. The smell of death filled her nostrils.

"I've been practicing with new arrows Syth. They are made from a lighter wood so that they fly farther. I imagine you could send one of these across the whole of Middle Earth." As usual his voice broke through and the visions subsided. She missed the outside. She missed the idea of an arrow in between her fingers as she drew back to send it to a far away target. "Maybe if you came out we could test them out and you could teach me how to use them like a real weapons master." The invitation appealed to her but she couldn't risk it. "Look I don't know why you decided to lock yourself in that room but I have a feeling it is due to the darkness. You know it wants you alone. Whatever it is you fear it would better be fought with a friend at your side." He was right. The darkness had always wanted her isolated. That was the reason Galadriel had wanted her to be among other Elves and had encouraged her friendship with Legolas. She opened the door.

"Well I suppose someone has to show you how to be a proper archer."

That signature smirk returned to his face and the two ventured off into the trees. Once again Sythralen was reminded of what it was like to be free, of what she could have if she succeeded against the darkness and this new evil. There was so much light breaking it's way through the full green leaves. The summer was at it's highest peak with the heat making itself known from the beads of sweat beginning to surface on Sythralen's forehead. She and Legolas had been shooting for hours. Of course like most Elves who had been exposed to the sun since birth, Legolas was showing no signs of perspiration. After their arrows were stuck in targets for the millionth time and the skin on their fingers was beginning to blister the two Elves returned to the city in the trees.

"They are great arrows." They had stopped by a creek so that they could get refreshed before reaching the city. He sipped some water from his hand then looked at her. It was a deep look, intense, boring into her very soul.

"What happened to you?" Worry dripped from his lips along with a few stray water droplets.

"Legolas..." She sighed, wanting to release the weight she was carrying with her breath.

"Do you not count me as friend?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why will you not tell me what is bothering you? Did you not think of how concerned I was everyday you were locked in that room?"

"I was only trying to protect you because I hold you so dear. I have come to care for my family in ways I never thought I could. But still I did not think I would ever find someone that I could call friend. I only wish to spare you from what I am capable of."

"Keeping me at a distance is not keeping me safe. Out there I am completely unaware and you are left alone. I'm not sure if you know this but friends do not let their friends suffer alone. I shall suffer right along side of you." His determination astounded her and so did his ignorance. She was constantly having to refrain from killing his father. If he knew...

"Syth, you cannot do this on your own." He sat beside her on the crisp grass and took her hands in his. "Tell me." She wanted him to know more than anyone else but his status as the son of Thranduil put her in a complicated situation. Still he was her friend first.

"All right. I can't tell you everything but there is some things that can be revealed." Sythralen then informed Legolas of what she had seen in the pool and that the Lady of Light had asked her to dive further into darkness.

"Have you given her answer?"

"I think locking myself away was answer enough."

"But Syth this could bring this evil to light. Give us a chance to know our enemy before he strikes. You of all people know the value of that information."

"It could also give the darkness a permanent hold over me. I would cross over into a world of constant shadow, forever lost. I would become a Dark Elf. The very thing I have been trying to escape from my entire life. You would ask me to give up the chance to be free? Give up the chance to live permanently in the light?"

"If this threat is not uncovered then the entire world could be cloaked in darkness. Even if you were free there would be no more light to enjoy. Would you be satisfied then? Will you only feel free if the whole of Middle Earth shares in this evil along with you?" His tone had not changed but remained quiet only for her ears to hear. Was he right? If she refused this then would she still be corrupted along with the rest of Middle Earth? Elrond, Arwen forced to live in darkness as she once was. Legolas imprisioned and blinded by the lack of light. Thranduil tortured instead of being given the quick death she would grant him. Was sacrificing herself her true test? Sythralen had done terrible things...things she deserved to die for. Why was she fighting for her own freedom when she was the one who needed to be chained into an abyss for all her crimes?

"I have to go." She rose from her spot and began to rush back to Lorien. She found Galadriel alone reading. "All right. I'll speak to the darkness. I'll do whatever I have to do to discover this evils name. If I become corrupted in the process you must kill me before I can hurt anyone. And don't let me return to Rivendell unless you are absolutely sure." She turned to leave.

"Why did you change your mind?" Galadriel called to her.

"If any Elf deserves to forever live in darkness it is me, but I will not condemn any others to that fate because of my selfishness." She left. She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked to her room. The decision was made and it was best to get started as soon as possible. There was no point putting it off. Suddenly she was stopped by two strong arms in front of her.

"One should keep their eyes up," a hand raised her chin and again she was stricken by those blue eyes of Thranduil, "so they can welcome others walking their way."

"Apologies." She attempted to move away from him but he kept a soft grip on one of her arms.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She knew that there was no running from him. Without wanting to seem too rude she removed his hand from her arm and took a step away from the king. She had forgotten that he was taller than most Elves. His figure as a whole was quite intimidating, giving proof to the legends that he was the greatest of all Woodland warriors. Why did it have to be him her heart longed for? Parts of her still despised him for his mannerisms. Thranduil was awfully entitled...and stubborn...she couldn't forget his stubbornness for it matched her own. And then after all that he pulled out a faultless charm that she was drawn too like a moth was to a flame. And his confidence! It practically made his pale skin glow. All in all she found him beautiful and she hated him for it.

"Why would you assume that I was avoiding you? I simply haven't been looking for you."

"You have not been seeing any others either. Legolas gave me daily reports of your condition." So he had sent his son to check on her? "He did go on his own accord. He was worried about you. My son has grown quite fond of your company."

"As I have of his." The look on his face was one of being displeased with her answer. "Do you not approve of our friendship? I would understand with my history being what it is as you so nicely pointed out when we danced."

"The friendship is of little concern to me. I've always wished for him to make companions of the highest quality even if they are of Noldor descent. However I do not wish the friendship to escalate to anything more." His boldness was shocking and a little nauseating. Sythralen hated being ordered to do anything especially by a king that thought himself above others even his own kind.

"Have I not said that I will not be spoken to as if-"

"Calm yourself." He raised a hand to silence her only causing her to become more irritable. "You misunderstand. My interest is purely personal." The raised hand found it's way to her jawline and heat flushed through her cheeks. Before she let herself get caught in the moment she pushed his hand away.

"What are you doing?" Her voice had a slight tremble.

"I have met many she-elves. None of them have dared to speak to me as you have. There is no fear within you when I am around as I am often accustomed to, not that I am unaware of why others fear me. I am not known for showing mercy to those I deem unworthy. My throne was earned by many battles and a firm hand."

"Is there a point to these words Thranduil or do you mean to inflate your reputation even more so?" The smirk returned and her knees gave a small quake.

"Those emerald eyes of yours have bewitched me." He closed the distance between their bodies. "The darkness within you only allows me to see the light that is there more clearly and cherish it. Your strength rivals my own. Years may divide us but I think you understand more than any Elf your age. You need one who has the same knowledge of the world as you. A warrior like you has a desire for heat and passion. You deserve a battle born king." Her heart was beating so loudly it was a wonder that he couldn't hear it. Was this actually happening? Was this another vision that the darkness was dangling in front of her making her desire for Thranduil increase? Both of his hands cradled her face and gave assurance that she was not dreaming.

"I deserve to be locked away for all I have done. There is much about me that would make you cringe. That would cause you to turn from me in disgust."

"Have I not made decisions that have caused many to die? We all face corruption especially those of us in power. That does not define who we are. It is when we are triumphant over that corruption that is when our true natures are revealed."

"If...if we are triumphant." His lips brushed across hers but they did not remain. Their softness was so inviting and it took every fiber of her being to keep herself from pushing him up the nearest tree so that she could kiss him more passionately. "There are dangerous things at work inside of me Thranduil. They threaten to destroy me and everything I hold close to heart." This closeness was what the darkness would use against Thranduil. He would drop his guard and she would strike. She was reminded of the dagger that was kept up her sleeve. The cold metal was resting against her skin yearning to pierce his flesh. "I can't." She abruptly pushed him. "We can't...this can't...can't happen."

"Why not? Your pulse is throbbing just as fast as mine, proof that you wish to act against your words."

"Thranduil please. Don't force this. Don't force me..."

"I won't. I am not a king in your eyes but a mere elf. I do not wish to command you."

"I...didn't mean...look there is something that I am dealing with at the moment...an evil that is more than anything you and I combined have ever faced. It's like a war raging on in my mind constantly. There is fear within me. Fear that it will consume me." He didn't move to her again. Instead he offered comfort with words.

"Galadriel has informed me of your journey. You have broken away from the Dark Elves purpose once before and you can do it again. Sythralen you know your strengths."

"With weapons yes. This is different and getting close to you...it's dangerous."

"I will not harm you."

"It's dangerous for you."

"You wish me to ignore my feelings for you?"

"I suppose that would be best." Of course she didn't want that! What else was she to do?

"Fine. I shall pretend that you are nothing more to me than a subject if that is what you wish but I can assure you that you will come to me eventually yearning for a passion that only I can satisfy you with." Then she was alone, the air was cold where he had been standing. She let out a sound of anger from behind gritted teeth.

"Why did it have to be him?"


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two months since Sythralen had left Rivendell in search of healing from the Lady of Lorien. What she had gotten instead of healing was an increased sense of evil that threatened to corrupt her forever and an unhealthy dose of desire for the Elf-King she also wanted to kill. Real successful trip. The past week hadn't been so bad. In all honesty, it had been very anticlimactic. No more had happened with Thranduil since their very close meeting on the stairway. She was not entirely sure what her feelings on that were. On the one hand she despised the fact she wanted him as much as she did. Then there was the other hand that wanted to rip his throat out. This was not what love was. She had to keep reminding herself that. It wasn't love for Thranduil that haunted her dreams, only lust, and that was mainly so that the darkness could get close to him. Their relationship wasn't even the biggest issue anymore. She had made the decision to explore deeper into the darkness to discover the name to the evil she had seen in the pool but she could find nothing. The darkness hadn't plagued her with episodes since the party. It was still there, but it had put a wall up that she couldn't get past. It was protecting the information she needed, waiting for the opportune moment to strike perhaps? She sat and meditated, speaking soft words of invitation to it but still there was nothing, not even a slight reaction. Sythralen rolled her eyes, deciding it was best to take a break and put her time into her other hobbies.

She had taken to training Legolas in her ways of archery. With her instruction he had advanced beyond any other Elf in the Greenwood. Haldir, the Elf soldier that had brought her into Lorien had also joined in her lessons. Thanks to her a new form had been invented so that now all the woodland Elves would be the greatest archers in all of Middle-Earth. Today, however, they were practicing with swords. She wanted Legolas to be well-rounded so that when she left she would not have to worry about there ever being an adversary that he couldn't face. The three had gathered in their usual meeting place of practice and Haldir and Legolas began to spar. She would critique their movements as they executed different striking and defense patterns.

"You drop your guard on the left when you strike, Legolas. An unwise decision when you are absent shield. It is not custom for Elves to fight with shields so we have to be prepared to dodge or block with the sword in our possession. Legolas fighting with two blades would benefit you greatly. You have speed to your advantage whereas Haldir has more brutish strength. Both good traits one just has to learn how to use them."

"Wise words. I have often told my son the same thing. I suppose criticism is better received from your tongue."

"Perhaps because I offer more than just criticism. I offer help and the freedom for him to speak his mind. I merely suggest. I do not command."

"An interesting technique." Thranduil turned up his nose at her teachings. There was no point in acknowledging his arrogance. Of course he thought his ways of instructing were better than hers, he had yet to see her skill. 'Fight him." The urge to grab a sword and run it through his gut was almost impossible to ignore. The tingle of her fingers from the flames in her mind became stabs of pain and she she had bite her lip to keep from yelping.

"You are more than welcome to command them, King Thranduil, for I must take me leave." The look he gave her was one of worry but only for a split second then it changed back to the condescending judgmental glare he normally wore. Sythralen went to her room in a hurry. The darkness had spoken to her and she could still feel the heat in her blood. Now was the time. She shut the door behind her then she lit a few candles to help her relax. The scent of freshly budded flowers circled her. She breathed in and let her mind wander.  
Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Fire, hotter than 1000 suns. A pitch black sky. Smoke in the air. Every creature enslaved by Orcs. But under whose rule? Dig deeper. An army of 10s of 1000's. No green. Only charred ash. A tower in Mordor... Mordor? No it couldn't be. This evil had been defeated in the Last Alliance. How had it resurfaced? A ring of pure gold. One ring to rule them all. It's current whereabouts unknown. An Eye constructed of flames. Forever opened, piercing the world with it's gaze. Suddenly it looked at her and she felt a pain beyond any she had experienced . Every inch of her skin felt as if it was being branded by that horrible eye. No sound escaped her lips for the muscles were so tense she couldn't bare to move them. It was taking her over, making it's mark in her heart. Sythralen noticed that she was on her knees with her head down on the floor, her hands holding her ears to attempt to block out the Black Speech. Hot tears fell onto the ground.

One word and she knew what it all was. The pain ceased as she heard, 'Sauron'. The Lord of Mordor that had almost destroyed everything with more cruelty and hate than anyone thought possible since the days of Morgoth. In the Last Alliance of Elves and Men he was struck down by Isildur and the Ring of Power was taken into the world of Men. It was said to be kept safe and eventually faded out of memory. But it wasn't safe at all. It had betrayed Isildur and left him disappearing into the unknown. Someone or something had found it she knew that much. It was shrouded in a dark cloak so she could not make out where it was or who had it. Still this was the information Galadriel wanted and she had discovered it. Sythralen blew out the candles and for a moment everything went dark even though it was midday. It was strange. Something else was using her body to see.

"Oh no." She barely got the words out for fear gripped her throat. It had happened. The darkness had found its way in. It moved her to the mirror. Her eyes had become nothing but one large black pupil. The darkness realized that it could not let her leave this way for then it would be revealed to the Elves that Sythralen was corrupted. Then she could see again. Never before had light been so appreciated and now she knew what her life would be like once the corruption took permanent hold. She would be a prisoner in her own body, forced to watch all the deeds the darkness would commit in her name. 'Soon, but not yet.' It hissed to her. It couldn't take full hold of her until she was alone with Thranduil. That was its foul purpose and it was holding to it. She would have to forbid herself from allowing her desire for him to influence her in any way. But now there was something that had to be done. She found Galadriel who was thankfully alone, simply looking over her people, watching to make sure all was in order. As soon as Sythralen entered the Lady turned.

"You have peered into the darkness and uncovered something."

"Yes. I know what this evil is. Sauron will return." Galadriel's face did not waiver from it's smooth look of calm control. "But you already knew that didn't you?"

"Sythralen."

"No, you knew exactly what you were asking me to dive into and you didn't even warn me of what could happen."

"What? What has happened?" She took a step closer but Sythralen took one step back.

"Don't come near me. This was my chance to be free forever and now it's gone."

"Sythralen what has happened? Are you all right?

"Why didn't you tell me?" The eyes of the Lady hit the floor. She was ashamed?

"I needed to be sure that it was the dark lord. Raising such alarm for a threat that could have been something far less dangerous would only cause unnecessary panic. Besides what you saw was not in this time-"

"No it is what is to come if the Ring is returned to him."

"You saw the Ring?" Her eyes raised once more, searching Sythralen's face for answers but instead she found one of cold indifference.

"I know it is far from anyone's reach. Sauron's spirit has not yet awoken so therefore it is nowhere near him."  
Galadriel let out a sigh of relief at the news. "But he will rise again. The Ring will resurface. There is your information. Never ask anything of me again."

"Please wait-"

"No. You have asked too much of me now leave me be." At that she turned away from the Lady of Light, knowing that it would be many years before she ever saw her again. On her way back to her room she saw that Legolas, Haldir and Thranduil were still practicing with the swords. She had to stay away. It wasn't safe for anyone to be around her anymore especially with swords. Her feet would not take her to her room. They began to move towards the Elves. She fought it with all her strength but no chants could help her now. It was too late.

"Are they fit for battle?" She asked the King, but it wasn't her. Sythralen could hear the words fall from her lips, but she could not control the content.

"I am not one to admit that there is a form better than mine...but they seem to have been taught well."

"Still you doubt me?" Her tone was challenging. The darkness had a plan. "Was I not the most feared Assassin in all of the Elven kingdoms? I killed more of our kind then any Orc and yet you still think my skill is beneath yours. I believe your legends inflated, King Thranduil, Elf-Warrior."

"Then let us test the myths that surround both of our tales. Hand over your swords." He commanded Legolas and Haldir. Legolas looked at her with a warning in his light eyes, but she was no longer in control of her actions. The darkness grasped the steel tightly, enjoying the idea of using it to murder it's target that so willingly presented itself. "Do not hold back, Elf-Assassin."

"Holding back isn't in my nature.


	9. Chapter 9

The clang of steel rang through the trees as two of the deadliest Elves throughout Middle-Earth met in combat. It was meant as an exhibition fight, nothing more than show, but the darkness had such a strong hold over Sythralen that she knew blood would be spilt and as soon as one drop fell and wet the ground...all the light within her would be banished. Thranduil proved a skilled opponent, challenging her in ways she had thought none other capable of. It wouldn't be enough. With every swing, every block, with every move he made the darkness learned and adapted. Underneath the veil of darkness, Sythralen admired the power of his precise cuts and marveled at his speed. Her heart hoped that somehow he would best her, that somehow this would be her end. She wanted nothing more than for the two Sindar Elves to return to their Greenwood and erase her from their memory.

'After your sword pierces his flesh your name will be forever etched in the minds of every Elf in Middle Earth. The son shall live only to be tortured, to wake up everyday knowing the friend he held so dear robbed his father of life. We will make sure you never forget. Your days will be filled with the image of his death and your nights will be filled with you watching every innocent killed by our hands.' Again the darkness spoke to her. It was no more whispers but commands, loud and bold. There were no more threats only guarantees. Sythralen had almost forgotten that she was fighting since the darkness was doing it for her. Thranduil showed no signs of fatigue. She managed to glance over at Legolas whose face had gone from slight worry to obvious concern. He could tell something was different with her and he looked ready to intervene if need be. The darkness forced her attention back to the Elven king. 'You will watch this.' As the deep rumble of the voice echoed through her skull, the blade she was wielding found itself scratching surface. There was blood on Thranduil's forearm. He halted, as did she, and the darkness rejoiced at the sight. His fingertips checked the wounded area. The injury was mildly deep, not enough to fatally wound him but enough to cause him pain. He raised his fingers to his eyes to behold the crimson liquid that stained them. Confusion filled those eyes she so cherished. It would have been many years since any damaged had been inflicted on Thranduil.

"I had almost forgotten the sting of steel upon skin."

He looked so wounded. No, not physically. His mask of pride was now cracked and she saw something through the darkness. She saw fear and the judgmental brow lift, revealing a look of shock. How could she do this? Knowing she caused that look on his beautiful face made her heart feel as though it had been ripped out from her body.

Light. There was light within her once more. Sythralen could see without the fog of darkness and she was in full control of her senses. It was still there, lurking in the back of her mind, but something had forced it out.

"Leave us." The Kings voice was no longer calm and controlled. It shook with emotion, a thing she knew either of them rarely showed.

"Father, perhaps it would be best to end this contest-"

"LEAVE!" Any control Thranduil had over the storm within him had disappeared. Now Sythralen was afraid. She was once again aware and she didn't want to fight but the look on his face confirmed that he did.

"I did not mean to cause injury. I agree with Legolas. Let us end this fight and walk away from one another."

"Why did you hold back?"

"What? You...you are bleeding. We halted because I cut your arm."

"With an enemy have you ever ceased striking because your opponent was injured?"

"No. That's different. You and I are not enemies."

"Do I not have a sword in my hand? Do I not have feelings of anger towards you? Do I not wish to cause you pain?"

"Thranduil what is it that you speak of?" He hadn't lowered his blade even after she had put hers by her side.

"You told me to treat you as no more than a subject, to ignore my feelings for you. Never before has a wound afflicted me so. Hearing that you wanted nothing more from me then to act as another Elf you passed by and I have been told I was selfish." He said the last words with sarcasm. "Perhaps I am for wanting to keep you for myself, but you...you have shut all those that could care for you out. You locked yourself away without thought of how Galadiel, or Legolas, or even myself would take it."

"Did it ever occur to you that I had reasons for keeping myself away despite my want to be with all of you? I have only ever thought about how to keep you safe. You, on the other hand, have only ever acted out of selfish desire not once thinking of the affect it would have on me!"

"When that desire is shared is it selfish to act upon it?" The sword fell from his hand. Once again his face looked as if he had been wounded.

"Know that I did not wish to harm you. My intent was stemmed from how much I care for you." Then he was within touching distance from her.

"You care for me? So I am not alone in my feelings?" He spoke with relief as though all this time he had thought himself insane for wanting to be with one who did not return his sentiments.

"Thranduil..."The whisper faded as his face drew closer to hers.

"Do not hold back."

"You do not know what you are asking from me." Sythralen knew that this is what the darkness wanted.

"Yes I do. I am asking for you. All of you."

But she also knew that whatever she felt for Thranduil was deciding her actions and she was going to seize this moment. Her mouth met his in a hard kiss, full of the pent up desire she had pretended she didn't feel for him. He returned every bit of it. Again she found herself wrapped in the strong arms of the King as their lips began to express passion that they could no longer use words to explain. Sythralen felt herself being lifted and her legs hooked around his waist. They were moving up stairs. She wasn't sure how for Thranduil never ceased to give her lips the attention they wanted. He put her down in what she assumed to be his room. There was no time to take in the surroundings. The point of no return had come as each layer of clothes they were wearing fell to the floor. She had imagined him this way already but the beauty before her far exceeded mere thought. She knew by the way his blue eyes devoured her that his mind was thinking the same. Finally her fingers were allowed to skim the surface of the pale marble skin that covered the strength of muscle. Everything about him was hard and soft at the same time from his body to the way he acted. Somehow the two opposites coincided within each other perfectly. His hands released the braids from her hair allowing it to fall freely around her face.

"Has any other beheld such a marvelous creation? Sythralen, my very own star, how bright you shine for me." His words warmed her and soothed any doubts she had about what was going to happen. Sythralen removed the crown from his head, set it down, then returned to their closeness.

"There is no need for titles or legends here." She spoke softly."Now you must try and impress me in other ways." A playful smile lifted on her mouth which he kissed before answering.

"Did I not say you would come to me with a desire only I can satisfy? This moment shall be me proving to you that I can satisfy it many times over."

Again she was lifted but she was then laid onto his feather bed, one far more glamorous than hers. The moments that followed, moments of wonderful entanglement, made her despise herself for not giving into desire sooner. Their bodies moved fiercely as if the two could not get enough of this new feeling of being entwined. Sounds of pleasure vibrated against the walls, threatening to unleash themselves throughout the entire forest. After what seemed like a wonder-filled eternity the two remained breathless in each other's arms.

"You sure know how to prove your point." Sythralen and Thranduil laughed together. Something between them had bonded eternally after the moment they has just shared and they were both aware of it. He ran his fingers through her hair as they lay there in silence. There was no tension between them now that their passion had been shared. Sythralen felt so comfortable and safe, two foreign feelings. "All this time and I don't even know why you are here." She said to him, sitting up on her arm so that she could see his face.

"It is no secret that the Elves of Noldor and Sindar descent have not been on the most agreeable of terms since the days in Valinor. I arrived here to attempt to repair that relationship. I knew that Lady Galadriel would be interested in healing old wounds. I was eventually going to venture to Rivendell to meet with Lord Elrond." So their paths would have crossed even of she hadn't come to Lothlorien. "We are an ancient race that has had to face much evil here in this world. We should never turn against each other. We shall endure the ages by standing together."

For all his overconfidence, he was dedicated to his people. He spoke to her about his father who had died in the battle of the Last Alliance then continued on to his coronation. She had not been entirely wrong about his prejudice for he expressed his enjoyment in ruling over the Silvan Elves who were thought to be least wise of their kind. Noldor like those from Imladris were considered the wisest followed by the Sindar. He did believe his place was above the Silvan but mainly so he could educate and protect them. Sythralen discovered that all of his flaws where born from helping his kingdom. He was ill-tempered, and demanding. He admitted to this.

"I am responsible for many lives and evil is constantly trying to corrupt the Elves. One has to be stern and unyielding. I could never let personal feelings hold sway over my rule. I do what I must to protect my people and I always will." Thranduil rose up, putting his back to her.

"I misjudged you." She sat up and rested her head on the back side of his shoulder. "When we first met I thought you no more than a self-righteous, entitled, arrogant king. Honestly, you still are those things"

"Please do not spare my feelings." He joked.

"But it's different now. I understand that underneath that is a dedicated, strong ruler that has kept his people safe for years."

"I suppose I cannot blame you for thinking terrible of me. I never treated you with the respect you deserved. I thought you no more than a Dark Elf but you have proven to be far beyond that. I assumed you were selfish for running away and locking yourself up but I imagine that you were facing things I could never fathom. I am sorry." Thranduil turned and kissed her. It was soft this time and it lingered on her lips long after he left to get up off the bed. He tied a long silver cloth around his waist then went to get himself a drink of wine from the pitcher on the table across the room.

"You had every right to treat me that way."

The darkness hit her once again and tried to regain control. Thranduil's guard was down and his back was turned. Its opportune moment had arisen. It made her slip out of the bed and into a silk robe in silence. It found the dagger she had been keeping in her sleeve and made her feet walk towards the unsuspecting elf. Sythralen tried to speak the Elvish chants but her mouth would not open. 'Don't make me do this.' The darkness laughed at her pleading words and continued.

"No I didn't. You are an Elf and deserve the same respect as any other. And now that I know you...I am even more ashamed." She was so close. Thranduil turned and the darkness slammed him against the table and held the dagger to his throat. Through her black pupils the darkness again showed her that look of pain across Thranduil's face. Inside she wept, knowing that his blood would soon spill on the floor. 'Now is the time.'

"Sythralen." His voice was as calm as ever even with the sharp steel pressed against him. " I know you are in there. I know that what just happened was between me and you." 'Don't make me do this! You can corrupt me but let him live!' She begged to no avail.

"There is love between us, Sythralen. I felt it flow within me as we laid together. Do not let the darkness take this. You know your strengths-" he was forced to stop speaking because the dagger dug into him deeper. 'Finish this!' She was fighting so hard. Her will wanted nothing except to save the life of Thranduil. Sythralen no longer cared for freedom for she realized in a world without Thranduil she would never be at peace. And he had said it. He had just stated what she had hoped, that there was love between them. The warmth she had felt when she first touched Galadriel returned but in a quantity much larger. So much though that her very skin became hot. Then there was light in her eyes. The light came from love. Finally it all made sense. Finally she understood what she had been missing all those years in the dungeons of the Dark Elves and she was not ready to give it up.

"NOOOOOO!" Sythralen could hear her own voice once more. Her white knuckled hand that clenched the dagger released it's grip. It fell to the floor and she backed away. "It's gone." Tears swelled in her eyes as she felt the absence of darkness. "It is forever gone!" Before Sythralen could get excited she saw Thranduil in front of her with a small cut across his throat. "I was going to kill you." The words were spoken in disbelief.

"But you refrained. The darkness is defeated." He tried to move to her, to take her in his arms and congratulate her but she moved away. "Sythralen."

"No. I was going to slit your throat and then I was going to go out and kill others, including Legolas."

"Why were you speaking as if it was you that wanted this?"

"Parts of me did. Half of me was on the inside, begging for release. The other half had a dagger to your throat." Horrified by what almost had been she quickly dressed herself.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Thranduil managed to grab her arm.

"You wish to leave me after what just happened?" She jerked away. She knew he was talking about before the incident but that cut was all she could think about.

"I have to. Thranduil I am so ashamed that I let it have so much hold over me that I put everyone in danger. If I had any decency I would have left a long time ago."

"Then why didn't you?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I didn't want to leave you...or Legolas. But now I must. I'm going back to Rivendell now that my healing is done. You can tell Galadriel whatever you like even the truth but I will not be here for it. I shall get my horse and depart now."

There was no time for him to offer reply. She ran with every ounce of speed she could muster to the stable. Her horse was mounted then she galloped as fast as she could. The forest was not welcoming to her since she did not know the way out but when she turned and the reflection of the starlight city shone in her eyes she knew she had to keep going. At the edge of the woods she was stopped by an arrow whizzing close to her face.

"Did you think I was going to let you depart without words?"

"Your aim has vastly improved." Legolas jumped out from a tree and landed in front of her horse.

"Sythralen what are you running from? The darkness is gone."

"Your father spoke to you."

"He did." Her face flushed at the fact that Legolas now knew what had led her and Thranduil to the bedroom. "We should be celebrating."

"I can't. I can't go back there."

"You act as though you killed him."

"I almost did!"

"That's not why you are leaving. You have never known how to face your feelings, Syth. You run."

"Why are you here?"

"To catch you as I always do. No one will care about what almost was and you know it. You are running because you love him." She dismounted.

"I do not need you to catch me. Move away from the path or I will force you from it."

"Friends do this for each other." Legolas stood firm. "You and I once spoke of all those times you thought my father was going to resort to violence with you and he didn't. When you threatened him, when you shot the arrow. You were right. If it had been anyone else that is exactly what he would have done. You were different. I knew before he did that he loved you. Just as I know now that you love him and you don't know how to handle it." Legolas wiped the tears from her face that had escaped during his speech.

"I am not yet ready to face this." He kissed her forehead and moved from the path.

"I know. I will help him to understand." They did share the most loyal of friendships. He knew that she needed to admit her feelings to herself before she buried them away.

"This will not be the last we see of each other."

She hugged him to her tightly secretly wishing he could come with her. He helped her onto her horse. She spurred away not looking back for she knew he was already moving silently through the trees to deliver her words to Galadriel and Thranduil's eager ears. Sythralen rode without ceasing until again she found herself in the rosy light of dawn that seemed to always surround Imladris. She was home.


	10. Chapter 10

The rich sound of Elvish horns blasted at Sythralen's arrival. Lindir, a counselor to Elrond, met her at the entrance to the valley.

"Welcome home, my lady." That was a title she would never get use to. She didn't like being thought of as a high born Elf, not after all she had done.

"Thank you, Lindir. Please see my horse tended to will you?"

"Of course." He bowed to her, took the reins of the horse and turned to leave.

"Lindir, where is my grandfather?" Before he could answer her question she felt a presence behind her.

"The one you seeks stands before you." Elrond greeted her with a smile. If only she could return it but there was no joy in her heart. She was far away from Thranduil, far away from the one she yearned for."Sythralen, you seem different. Pure. Have you returned to us healed?"

"Yes. The darkness is gone." Then his arms were around her, hugging her with warmth and she returned it. Sythralen was now allowed to feel, to truly feel. This embrace was so simple but never again would she take such small gestures for granted.

"My faith in you never wavered. You have proved your strength and your will to be filled with the light of the Eldar. We must go and find Arwen." Elrond took her hand and began to lead her into the city. The craftsman ship of the Elves never ceased to amaze her. The statues of those that came before her, Elven heros, the carvings into every wall, so much detail as if the city itself had a story to tell.

"I think we should discuss some things before we add her to our company."

"If that is what you wish. I do have a question. Why have you arrived so early? I have not yet received word from Galadriel-" His words stopped suddenly and she knew in that moment that Galadriel was explaining to him what has caused her to leave in such a hurry. Elrond let go of her hand and faced her with a look of sterness. "Come." That was all he said. It was all she needed to hear to know that she was in trouble. She would be scolded as a child who had misbehaved. In her heart she was still thankful for this act because she knew that it meant that her grandfather cared for her enough to teach her how to be better. "Is this all true?"

"It is." The shame of her actions were displayed across her face. When Elrond noticed the sternness softened. He knew there was more to the incident than what was revealed by Galadriel. She only knew what she had been told which was only half of the story.

"You attempted to murder one of the greatest Elven leaders of this age?"

"I did."

"King Thranduil has said, you walked throughout Lothlorien with eyes black as night and that you managed to sneak into his room unnoticed then you proceeded to attack." Of course that was the story he had told them. He would never admit that he had let his guard down to act upon desire, not after she had walked out on him. She felt his anger towards her even without his presence. Sythralen could not be angry for she knew he was hurt and was trying to express that to her the only way he could without revealing the truth about their interaction.

"I...yes."

"There is more to it than that isn't there?" Her grandfather was no fool.

"More that need not be explained, but I swear I never wanted it to go that far. And I know I should have left when I realized that the darkness was as strong as it was. Everything you could possibly say to me I am aware of. Trust me, I have played through all the different scenarios, played all the details in my mind of what I could have done to change what happened. Then I realized there was no other path I could have chosen. I removed myself from the Lady of Light's blessed company because I did not deserve it after I tried to spill blood while in her care. I thought it would be best. I did not wish to offer any further insult."

"A wise decision."

It was quiet.

"I am sorry if I have disappointed you."

"My dear child. I lost you for over a hundred years. All that time I wished nothing more than for you to find a way home. Then you returned to us tainted and I felt more guilt for leaving you out there than I knew possible. Your return to health was all that inhabited my thoughts and now you have overcome the darkness. You stopped yourself from commuting murder against your own kind, a thing you were accustomed to. Sythralen, you have not disappointed me. You have shown me that no matter how far gone one is that they can always find their way. Your methods, however."There was no need for him to finish his statement. It was obvious he did not agree with her choices on how to manage the darkness but all that was now in the past.

"I know. I learned so much there. My greatest regret is that I have ruined some of the best relationships I could ever hope to have."

"In time all will be forgiven. For now we must try and discover the new path you are to take." Sythralen hadn't given that much thought. What was she to devote her time to now? She was no longer killing Elves nor was she concerned with corruption. Where did she go from here?

"I am no scholar. I cannot stay within these walls and become as withered as the old scrolls. I am a warrior and always shall be. Could I join with you in the Elven army?"

"I believe that to be a good solution for your talents." They both seemed pleased at the direction Sythralen was going to take. Still she felt tension in the space between them. There was something that was bothering him." We need to discuss your vision." She had hoped to forget that night. The memory of the flame clawing it's way through her skin to grip her mind was too fresh.

"Galadriel told you already I'm sure. I see no need for-"

"I would like see it." He was asking her to bring up the memory once more so that he could experience it first hand. She was afraid, filled with the idea that maybe if she re-entered this vision that the darkness could find it's way back to her.

"No." She said firmly. His expression did not change. The request still hung in the air. "That was the cause of all of this. The only reason the darkness was able to get control of me. Galadriel used me to find out a secret she already knew. One I'm sure you are already aware of. I will not be used for information any more." She wanted to turn away from and shut herself up in her room but Legolas had been right when he said she did not know how to handle her feelings. She had to learn to stop running.

"You are afraid. It concerns you that you were so close to corruption."

"Yes, I am afraid! I have every right to be. I just escaped that shadow and you want me to dive back into it. The Dark Elves are still out there, the black magic still exists. The possibility for me to become ensnared is still there."

"I know what is to be done. Whenever you decide you are ready you should gather your weapons and get rid of the threat of these Dark Elves, forever." Sythralen looked into his dark eyes almost expecting him to reveal that he was joking but she found nothing. He was absolutely serious. She though of her blade sitting comfortably on her hip. It wouldn't be easy to find her former captors though it could be done. And it should be. There was no coming back from corruption. The Dark Ones were only poisoning the world with their evil. Sythralen would never find peace if they were allowed to live and Elrond had just given her permission to serve vengeance. The answer was simple.

"I shall remain for a few days so that I can inform Arwen of all that has happened but I will be on my way by the end of the week." Her path had been chosen. She would never be able to stray from what she knew. The truth was that she was a gifted killer and her path would always be slick with blood.

**Thank all that have read and favorited this story so far! This is the end of this part of Sythralen's life. The next chapters will be about 20 years after this has all happened. I hope you all have liked the story so far and will stick along for the ride. Sythralen's story will be continued throughout all of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings movies so stick around! Please let me know what you think! I'm open to constructive criticism and praise of course;)-LokisGeneral **


	11. Chapter 11

6 months later

The night air was crisp and cold. Sythralen could see Aragorn's breath but the Ranger made no comment on the temperature. There would be no fire to warm them for they were close to their prey and could not risk revealing their position. The two were careful, stepping lightly so the leaves barely crunched beneath their boots. Sythralen was looking for hollow ground. That's where she would find them. She had been on the hunt for half a year and her labors were finally bearing fruit. Aragorn had joined her about three months in, offering his expertise of the area. He had proved a useful ally and good company. Most of their time together had been spent around the campfire while he told her stories of his travels throughout Middle-Earth then they would continue to search. Sythralen had been to many places with the foggy memory of darkness covering most of the details. She wanted to see the world with her new eyes and appreciate all it's beauty. Aragorn had become a friend that she trusted. He often reminded her of Legolas, the friend she had abandoned. Perhaps it was because of his absence she sought comfort from Aragorn. He was could never replace her Elf friend but he was a close second. There was much about him to be respected. He adopted the Elven ways but he could not hide that he was man. He seemed to feel more than Elves. She assumed that was a mortal thing. Elves were often distant in their connections with other creatures but in tune with nature. Humans were very different. They reacted more to their own kind than the earth beneath their feet. Being a Ranger, Aragorn balanced both well.

In that moment she felt the ground under her creek. Her eyes found the Ranger in the shadow of the trees and she motioned for him that she had found it. The wooden doors underneath would lead to the ones they had been hunting. Sythralen and Aragorn both had their suspicions about only having one way to enter and leave though they didn't have to speak their worry. If they were over run one entrance could mean them getting trapped. This had to be done with a good degree of stealth, a thing Sythralen had been known for as the Great Elf Assassin. All the years and she had never been caught. No one had even known what the Assassin looked like until Elrond had discovered her. Aragorn had told her that he was gifted at fading into the background. For his sake she hoped that was good enough. Silently she lay on her stomach, peering into the cracks of the wood to look for movement. She sensed nothing. Ever so slowly they pried the cellar door open revealing a black hole. Sythralen jumped in first with Aragorn right behind her, leaving the door open in case they needed a quick escape. There would be no patrol outside so she did not fear discovery.

Her Elf eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly and probably better than most for she had returned to the darkness she knew, the darkness she was raised in. She felt Aragorn's hand on her shoulder. He used her as his guide so that no light was needed. Her footsteps halted as her memories flooded back. Her hands ran against the stone walls until she felt the chains that had put permanent cuts in her wrist. Her first few years here were full of fighting but she had succumbed and had began her training in the very same spot. She felt a squeeze. Aragorn was offering her comfort. She took a deep breath and continued forward. They were close. She could hear the faint sound of words vibrating against the walls. Her nostrils were slammed with the pungent odor of Black Magic. It didn't affect others as it affected her. Because of her previous addiction the smell had soured and was easy for her to distinguish. Then they were before her. The Dark Elves that had taken her captive all those years ago. They didn't use real flames for it hurt their eyes. Instead they had manipulated light from the stars into a green haze that stung if one looked into it too long. It was the same two. She had seen their faces in every nightmare since the darkness in her had been banished. She unsheathed her blade and Aragorn did the same. A twisted pointy ear twitched at the sound and those black pupils searched for intruders. Sythralen motioned for Aragorn to stay hidden as she stepped into the green light.

"The prodigal child returns to us." The words were spoken as a hiss."We knew you would return. We knew you would yearn for our delicious substance that we made just for you." Hearing them speak once again filled her with a rage that burned white-hot. She was tempted to behead them but that was far to quick. Their deaths would be slow and painful just as her time here had been.

"I am here for a different purpose." She flashed her sword and Aragorn revealed himself. Before they could make attempt to flee, Sythralen stuck her blade in the ground and took out her throwing knives. Aragorn did the same but removed his bow. In a matter of seconds the two Dark Elves were pinned up on the wall by their arms. The black goo that became their blood after corruption oozed around the knife and arrow wounds.

"How dare you?! Miserable wretch! How dare you betray those that raised you! Betraying your own family." It wasn't said in a pleading voice. The creature was mocking her, reminding her of her history with them.

"Aragorn leave us." Sythralen would give them pain but she didn't want him there to see what she was capable of.

"Sythralen, are you certain that vengeance will give you what you seek?" This had been his first glimpse into what haunted her dreams and it helped him better understand but he was not one for revenge.

"No, but it will be a start." She didn't look back to him. His footsteps grew quieter as he went further away.

"Killing us will not bring you peace." She yanked her blade from the ground and walked closer to her captors.

"Oh I think it will." She gave a small cut on one of the Elves pasty white forearm. It let out a screech then a laugh. The insane cackles grew louder mixing with the screams to provide an eerie atmosphere. No doubt Aragorn could hear what was going on.

"Torture." An Elf said, breathless. "We have tought you well." She had been underground with them for hours.

"I am grateful that I learned how to properly inflicted pain upon my enemies. Though I do not imagine you ever thought you would be counted among my enemies. How times have changed."

"You think you have won? We know what you saw. Our master will arise once more and the darkness will call to you. You will answer."

Sythralen tired of their taunting words. Her sword met bone in one giant sweep and both of their heads tumbled to the floor. She made her way back to the surface where Aragorn was waiting next to the wooden door they had found. She emerged covered head to toe in Dark Elf blood. They didn't exchange words. His thoughts were displayed plain on his face and were easy to read even in the dark. He was uncomfortable with what had just occurred. It was not normal for Elves to go looking for revenge. They dealt with what came to them and acted out of a sense of Elven justice. Those lessons had never been put into Sythralen as they had for Aragorn. She knew her selfish nature was a flaw but it had kept her alive all these years. The two made camp for the night miles away from the sight of death, near a small river. He made a fire while she went to the water to wash off as much of the blood as possible. Later they laid around the warmth and ate the Lembas bread they had brought for the journey. Still he had not spoken.

"You were aware of why I went after the Dark Elves were you not?" She broke the silence.

"I was. I hoped you would discover that this path was a dead end."

"That is all it was meant to be."The wind brushed her face and made the flames flicker. "I did what was right. Letting them live would only give them the chance to harm someone else."

"Then kill them and be done with it. Torture...that wasn't like you." She laughed.

"You don't know me all that well, Ranger. I was raised in chains, taught every way a creature could be hurt before they blacked out. They did far worse to me in those cells. I was simply repaying the favor." He got quiet again. No doubt he was imagining what her life had been like back then.

"I am sorry you suffered as much as you did, more than anyone should. However that doesn't justify your actions. You are different now. You must rise above such things."

"Good advice from a man hiding from his heritage." Aragorn tensed. "Oh yes I know who your ancestor is, Aragorn son of Arathorn, descendant of Isildur. My question is why you decided to hide in the first place?" He ran his hands through his shaggy brown hair then looked at her.

"Well you of all people understand what it is like to be afraid of what you are capable of. I share the same fear. The line of my fathers and grandfathers have all fallen to the same fate and sent the world of man into further chaos. You call it hiding. I call it avoiding the inevitable truth." Sythralen did not pity him. It was true all his ancestors had fallen to the power of the One Ring but that had been years ago.

"Speaking as someone who knows, eventually what you are running from catches up to you. Then you end up seeking vengeance from those who wronged you." Their situations were similar. They both noticed that and she knew that why he was listening to her. No matter how much he loved Arwen or respected Elrond he was discovering that Sythralen was someone he could relate to. Perhaps that was why he had been so uncomfortable earlier. Did he see some of himself in Sythralen? If that was the case she had to prove to him that all was not set in stone. "Besides there is no reason you should fall to the same fate as your predecessors. You are not the same as they are. I have learned that you can always change your fate." She moved from her place across the fire to sit next to him. His looks differed so greatly from Elves. Where Elves had soft ivory faces, Aragorn's tanned skin had the scruff of facial hair. He was handsome with a good build and pretty...blue...eyes. She pushed her thoughts to the matter at hand. "The history of your family is against you. Prove them wrong. Know your strengths and find whatever ties you to this world. Use it to keep you on track. Use it to fight the demons you face. If I can escape the darkness you can escape the curse that is tethered to your family name." She saw his eyes search the fire, as if the secret he longed to know burned within the firewood.

"I find you much changed ever since your return from Lothlorien. And I know it is because of more than the absence of darkness. The change is in your soul."

Sythralen stood and made her way back to her blanket on the ground. She knew of her change. She was now an Elf that had experienced love and had lost it. Had it been a pure love like Arwen and Aragorn's? In time she believed it would have been. Now she would never know. Her dreams would no longer be filled with the Dark Elves but with the vision of the great King, Thranduil, uncovered, absent crown, waiting for her to warm the side of the bed next to him. No doubt Arwen had told Aragorn all the events of Lorien that Sythralen had shared with her upon her return to Imladris.

"I found what tied me to this world and he saved me. Does that often change someone?"

"Yes, love does tend to change us for the better." He smiled.

"Then tell me, what does it do to you when you have lost it?" She looked to him, the tears of regret beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"That depends on if you have truly lost it. When you find yourself merely separated there are times when the love grows."

"Or fades away."

The thought of Thranduil taking another forced her to lie back and the tears rolled down her temples. The stars were bright in the night sky, reminding her of the lights in her Lothlorien room. She closed her eyes hoping again to see nothing but darkness but there was his face. The look of pain she had caused when she told him she was leaving was a new form of torture. She saw those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes and the way they had found their way past her strong facade just as she had found her way to the Elf behind the crown. Her heart ached but Sythralen knew there was no going back. She had to let him go. Surely he was doing the same with his feelings for her. Another thought that brought more tears. Aragorn did not speak again. In the silence she fell asleep and dreamed of the love she prayed she had not lost.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a little author's note. There is another OC that is being woven into my story and she is written by the wonderful Zella Stormz. There will be quite a few times where our stories mix together so if you want to know about this new character and get the other side of the story then go read Starlight and Flames! It's a great story so follow it so you can watch how the stories blend together! Thank you all for reading so far! I really appreciate it! I love feedback so tell me what you think of Sythralen's journey so far:)-LokisGeneral**

20 years later

"Faster, Lenendal!"

Sythralen shouted to her horse. The hooves pounded harder into the dirt, pushing them to their destination. She had been patrolling as she did every day from the first rise of the sun until late into the evening. Today she was returning to Imladris early to report what she had seen to Elrond. Her entrance was greeted by the bowing of Elven heads. Much had changed since she returned from ending the Dark Elves all those years ago. Sythralen had joined in the army as a simple archer, not wanting her family name to hold away over title. She quickly rose through the ranks by her own talent. Eventually Elrond began to seek her council in matters concerning the welfare of the Elves. He had even began to send her on missions that were far to dangerous for others with Aragorn often attending, but entrusted his plans only to her. She had become The Great Assassin. Feared by Orcs, respected by Elves, Man, and Dwarf, tales of her many victories had grown to be legend and were told often all across Middle-Earth. Sythralen had found her place among her people and she served them well.

She was in her tenth year as General of the armies, a promotion she had celebrated with her long time Elf friend, Legolas. About 5 years after her sudden departure, he started to write to her, then he began to visit her. Slowly their friendship had mended and every so often she was given news of Thranduil. They didn't communicate with one another outright but with Legolas traveling back and forth it seemed as if they had somehow reconnected. Sythralen had been pleased to hear that the King had not taken a queen or mistress in all the years of their separation. It was possible that he still loved her as she couldn't help but love him. However, they remained separated. She was still ashamed of her actions, no matter how many times Legolas assured her that none held her to blame. It had been a year or two since she had seen him since she had been kept busy dealing with Orc packs that had risen. The one she was currently tracking was the sixth one in three months and it caused her to worry.

This pack was lead by Azog the Defiler, a pale Orc of fierce renown. He was thought to have met his end with the Dwarf prince, Thorin Oakenshield, won the battle at Moria. She had discovered that it was not so. Interestingly enough Azog was also doing some tracking of his own. He was attempting to follow the dwarf company that traveled along with Mithrandir or as the common tongue knew him, Gandalf the Grey. Elrond had charged her to watch over the company as one of their own was traveling with them. Arirua, the fallen star, had taken refuge in Rivendell many years ago. Cast out of the heavens by her own father and forces to live with a pain she could not control, she and Sythralen had bonded in their short time together. She was often gone out on missions so there was not always time to socialize with the one she thought of as a sister. She had not seen Arirua in many months and was not in Imladris when Mithrandir asked for the star to join him on his quest, but she was watching like a silent guardian over her and the dwarven company. Unfortunately they had lead the Orc pack far to close to the borders of Rivendell. She needed reinforcements if she was to help get them to the Hidden Pass, which would lead them straight to Rivendell, alive. Surely that was were Gandalf was taking them which surprised her. The Elves and Dwarves were not known for being the friendliest of races.

"Lord Elrond." She found him already suited in his armor. It matched her own and the rest of the armies. The cloth was made of a rich purple color that complimented the darkness of their Noldor features. The armor itself was among the same shade but also plated with gold sections. Hers was more feminine with a corseted bodice, a high collar on the cloth, and the sleeves extended to a point on her hand around her middle finger. She was an intimidating but beautiful vision of a warrior.

"I have seen what you have." He had taken to using her sight as his own when she was out hunting. Because they had the same blood he could do this. In all honesty she hated it. There was no way of knowing when he was using it but it reminded her too much of how the darkness once used her sight. She made no comment on it for it had benefitted them many a time.

"They draw closer as we speak. They are being diverted by a strange man on a rabbit sled. Gandalf and the others are not far behind. If they will be overrun if discovered." Soon she was back on her horse with the calvary and her grandfather riding alongside her. When they reached the Pass, Sythralen saw no dwarves only Orcs astride Gundabag wargs, horrible brutish creatures they all were. As she and her fellow rode in, arrows ready, the horn sounded to attack. There were about a dozen or more Orcs so she wasted no time. She released an arrow and it found it's mark right in the temple of her enemy. She continued by throwing her sword into the side of a warg to keep it from advancing close to the Hidden Pass. Within minutes most of the Orcs had been killed apart from four she spotted riding away. As she spurred her horse to gallop after them she saw the glimmer of silver hair upon the ground.

"Grandfather!" She shouted as she dismounted and ran to her fallen comrade. Sure enough it was Arirua, still alive, but barely conscious.

"We must get her back to Rivendell." Elrond kneeled down and began to check for any further wounds. Then her eyes fluttered open a little.

"Did they make it?" She said, her voice quiet as if she had just awoken from a slumber. "The Pass, did they find it?"

"I saw no dwarves when we arrived nor have we found any dwarven bodies." Sythralen spoke. Arirua seemed relieved at the words and gave a faint smile.

"Then they made it." She sighed and her eyes closed once more.

"All right, come on we must get you to Rivendell." Elrond put her on the back of Lenendal as Sythralen retrieved her sword. Then she mounted up behind her, steadying the weight between them so that Arirua didn't fall off. She was careful on the ride back to not cause her any further injury.

The horn sounded as the calvary returned. Sythralen's horse followed Elrond's but she could make out what looked to be a group of small children at the entrance, along with the Grey Wizard and Lindir. Instead of halting, Elrond continued forward which alarmed the company into a tight formation. Obviously the weapon-wielding dwarves were not children but as their mighty horses sauntered around them blocking them in two great circles, Sythralen couldn't help but laugh at their size. She was not mocking them, but was instead amazed that such a small force seemed to have such strength and the audacity to retake the Lonely Mountain. At their shouting, Arirua awoke. She forced herself to sit upright though Sythralen could feel her muscles trembling at the movement. This made sense for Arirua had never liked to be thought of as weak and Sythralen admired that about her. She had never accepted pity even though her situation deserved it. Therefore, Sythralen had treated her as equal, recalling the annoyance of seeing sympathy in others eyes when she was bed-ridden due to her the sight of the two riding up, one of the younger dwarves pointed his arrow at Sythralen.

"Release her! She is no enemy of yours! Return her to our company!" She liked that he was brave enough to threaten her. Apparently Arirua had made her impression upon him, not that she was surprised. It was very difficult not to like the star once you knew her.

"Calm yourself, Master Dwarf. Who better to protect her than the Great Assassin?" At the name he lowered his bow.

"The Great Assassin rides with you?" The other young lighter haired dwarf asked.

"She stands before you." Sythralen dismounted. "Do not worry. She is among friends here." She helped her friend down off the horse and took note of the smile she offered the two dwarves as comfort. "Here." She released Arirua to other Elves that began to gently carry her away.

"Where are they taking her?" Another voice popped up, but it came from no dwarf.

"A hobbit?" She questioned aloud. What on Earth did Gandalf need with one of these kind? They were a simple people that lived far removed from the danger of the world. Sythralen could not pretend to understand the wizards mind. She had met him many years ago and instantly liked him. He was far more enjoyable company than the White Wizard. Saurman, whom she had also met, bored her beyond measure.

"You know my kind?" His sandy blonde hair had a curl to it, his ears had a slight point but were much bigger than Elf ears, and the feet-wow-his feet were uncovered and huge. In his face she saw kindness and also that he was very far outside his comfort zone.

"I know all kinds." She informed him. The little one seemed to take pride that the Great Elf knew of his kind. "They are taking her to the infirmary to make sure there are no serious wounds." Her words seemed to reassure him and the other two dwarves that has spoken. The rest of the company glared at her, weapons still drawn.

"Gandalf." She heard Elrond greet the wizard.

"Lord Elrond." In his voice she could hear his happiness to see his old companion. They began to converse in Elvish. "My friend, where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South." He dismounted gracefully and walked towards Gandalf. "We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." He embraced his friend before continuing the tale in common tongue. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." In his hand he held a grotesque Orcish made sword, a memento of their victory that he handed to Lindir. "Something or someone is drawing them near." As if he wasn't aware. He and Sythralen had been watching the dwarves since Arirua left. No doubt he did not want to alarm them and give them reason to think that they were spying on the company. Their intent was only to keep an eye on treasured friend.

"Ahh that may have been us." Gandalf had informed them of his intention to visit Rivendell in the letter he had sent Arirua when he asked for her company.

"I have been tracking the Orcs for months. I noticed they were following you." She said to him as she made her way to the front of the group.

"How like an Elf, to not come to aid of those in need." A bearded dwarf with dark hair, who she knew at an instant to be Thorin, spoke to her. She had turned to face the deep voice that offered her insult, but she was not offended.

"How fortunate for you all to end up on Elven land. I doubt you would be standing here otherwise."

"We had departed before your arrival. You just happened upon us as we had turned. We would have fought to the last breath without your kind riding in."

"Try not to look so grateful, Dwarf. Had it not been for my scouting they would have not known you were in need of aid."

"I do not owe thanks to any Elf." He grumbled angrily to her but she was amused. She stepped forward and his hand gripped the hilt of his sword. The bald-headed dwarf next to him had his axe ready for use as well.

"Well, you will not admit you do, but your presence here is equivalent. I'll accept that you live as thank you enough." Before any violence broke out, Elrond pulled her back.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." The dwarf prince let his hand release it's grip.

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Really? He made no mention of you." He said the words as if they disgusted him. Sythralen could not find it within herself to be upset with Thorin for disrespecting Elrond. He hadn't exactly had the most enjoyable experience with Elves. When the Firedrake of the North, Smaug, took control of Erebor, it was Thranduil that had refused to go to the cities aid. She knew it had been to protect his people but there had been animosity between Dwarves and Elves ever since. In Elvish, Elrond spoke that he would have food and refreshments prepared for the company. Of course they didn't understand his words so a red bearded dwarf spoke up.

"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?" This caused all of the company, apart from the hobbit, to fluster with anger.

"No, Master Gloin. He is offering you food." Gandalf said to calm them. After a moment of whispers between them, Gloin, spoke again.

"Well in that case lead on."


	13. Chapter 13

All the dwarves, except Thorin who dined with Elrond and Gandalf, sat around the banquet table. The traditional Elvish foods were served which were all things that were grown and different types of bread. Red meat was not a part of an Elf's diet but by the looks on the companies faces it was a constant factor in theirs. Sythralen laughed as they picked at it without actually trying any of it. Few gave into hunger and ate whatever they could get their stubby fingers on. She prepared a plate to bring to her fallen friend. The one she had learned went by the name of Kili jumped from the table to stop her before she left.

"Do you go to see Arirua?"

"I am bringing this to her yes." She made attempt to leave but he scooted in front of her.

"Could I join you?"

"Forgive me for asking, but why do you care so much for her well being? It is uncommon for a dwarf to care for those of our kind." Even though Arirua wasn't an Elf like Sythralen and the others. She was something far more precious but she wasn't sure if the company knew her true worth.

"Not all dwarves are that way. Just as I imagine not all Elves are like the ones that turned our kind away. She went out of her way to make sure all of us were safe and I was forced to leave her behind. I need to see with my own eyes that she is all right."

"I'm afraid I can't let you come with me, Master Dwarf. Arirua needs rest, not distracting company." His face saddened and to her surprise she felt bad that she was rejecting him. "But I will tell her of your concern." That seemed to sooth him and he returned to sit by his brother Fili. She liked them. They held no grudges nor thoughts for race unlike their uncle the prideful Thorin Oakenshield. Truthfully she liked him too. Like her, Thorin was not afraid to speak his mind and Sythralen had always valued honesty. She made her way to the infirmary were she found Arirua rolled on her side.

"The wound was on her head but she has no concussion. No other injuries have revealed themselves. Now she just needs rest." The Elf that had been taking of her went to leave the room.

"Thank you." As he passed she touched his shoulder as a sign of gratitude. Then the room was quiet. "I've brought you some food." Sythralen knew the star wasn't asleep. Her people were use to shining all hours of the night so her sleep schedule had never been normal. Arirua sat up and took the plate from her hands. "Kili seems hellbent on seeing you. This relationship between you two worries me." The motion of chewing ceased for a second then continued as if she hadn't heard the comment. "You being with the company worries me."

"There is no need for concern."

"Your head injury begs to differ."

"I knew the risk when I joined with them. You have been trusted with great quests. Did Elrond's concern stop you from going?"

"No." Nothing had stood in her way but then again she was absent the darkness, Arirua could not escape her pain unless her father released her from banishment. "Do they know?" The plate was put on the table. Suddenly her appetite was gone.

"I have not told them. They have seen the marks upon my flesh but they do not know where they originate from."

"I see." So did not yet trust them with the information that she was a fallen star.

"I do not know how they will react."

"Are you afraid they will treat you differently?" In those silver blue eyes she saw the fear she knew held her tongue. "I understand that. You must find the right time to tell them but I do think you should." She nodded in agreement. Sythralen had always thought of Arirua as a younger sister, always wanting to protect her and keep her safe. She knew the feeling of not being allowed home and that had brought them together. Sythralen wished she could be there for the star more, knowing how much a friend could help in tough times, just as Legolas had been there to help her. But once again she had put her own needs first. She left and made a name for herself, keeping those in her family like Arwen and Elrond and her friends Aragorn, and Arirua, at a distance. That was the reason the room was not filled with words. For a moment Sythralen did not know what to say. "I am proud of you, Arirua. Whatever reason Mithrandir had for asking you on this trip, he was right to do it." The encouragement was received with a smile then the sudden grasp of arms around her neck. Sythralen returned the hug, happy to know that their relationship had not disappeared with the passing of years.

"It lifts heart to hear you say that. The Great Elf has gifted me with kind words." She overdramtically swooned making the joke of how lower Elves tended to fawn over her.

"The Great Elf shall leave you to rest, but you must actually sleep if Elrond is going to allow you to leave."

"Orders well received."

Arirua laid down and began to hum softly to herself , the same lullaby Arwen use to sing to Sythralen to pull her from darkness, the lullaby about returning home after a long journey.


	14. Chapter 14

The evening color of the orange-pink sun covered Imladris. The banquet hall had long been emptied and the lamps had all been lit. Sythralen was making her way to her room when she saw all the dwarves settling up camp outside the hall.

"Were you not offered proper rooms? If not you are welcome to use mine." She got a few strange looks for that comment. "You won't accept me saving your life, you won't accept our food, now you won't accept our hospitality?" Thorin stepped forward.

"The offer is much appreciated but we prefer to stay together." For the first time there was no hostility in his voice.

"Understood." Looking around she saw no hobbit nor did she find Kili among the others.

"Bilbo went to look at the city and my brother is still with Arirua. He thanks you for allowing him to see her." Fili informed her. His brother was in obvious need of the star's company so she let it go. She thanked Fili then went to find Bilbo. When she found him he was near one if the great stone statues that graced one of the courtyards.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Her voice startled him as he gave a jump and a nervous giggle when he saw her.

"Umm yes. Yes I have never seen anything like it. The Shire is, well it's much lower to the ground." She laughed.

"I imagine so. I have heard of the rolling green hills of the Shire, and the beauty that grows there. Do you miss it?" He gave a big sigh before he responded.

"Every day." Something about his answer let her know that he wasn't all that comfortable with this unexpected journey.

"Does it trouble you to be so far from home, Master Baggins?"

"You mean are there days I want to turn back?" He looked back to where the dwarf party had taken rest. "There are days when I think Thorin will send me back."

"He doesn't seem to be the most welcoming person that I've met."

"Can you blame him?" Bilbo shrugged.

"No, I suppose not." There was no sound now that the Elves were all taking to their beds. "Would you like to see the rest of the city?" At that he perked up, forgetting whatever issues where troubling him. They explored all the wonders that Imladris had to offer all the while she entertained him with stories of her greatest missions. Bilbo seemed to thoroughly enjoy her company for he offered stories of his own to keep the tour going.

"Ah I didn't notice."

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's dark out now." Sythralen failed to notice that the sky had turned dark blue.

"That it is. I have liked our time together, Master Baggins."

"Yes, thank you very much for showing me all this. For the first time on this trip I haven't wanted to leave." Sythralen was surprised at the amount of courage that was in the hobbit. He had left everything behind to help dwarves he barely knew return home. As far as she was concerned he was a far better creature than she could ever hope to be.

"If you ever wish to return, Rivendell is always open to you." She kneeled down and kissed his forehead making his cheeks flush red. Lindir appeared out of the shadows and walked towards them in his quietly solemn way.

"Pardon me, my lady, but Lord Elrond request the presence of you and Master Baggins."

"What? Me? Why, why does he need to see me?" The hobbit babbled nervously.

"I'm sure it only has to do with whatever brought the company here."

"The map." She heard him whisper. That's why they needed Elrond. He was fluent and literate in almost every language, assuming there was something on this map they nor Gandalf could read. Her curiosity had been peeked so she followed Lindir with Bilbo close behind. When they entered another of the great halls they heard Thorin protesting with his second in command, Balin the white-bearded dwarf along side him.

"Our business is no concern of Elves.

"For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf retorted.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are it's secrets." The dwarf prince stood firm in his relentlessness but she noticed Balin pacing back and forth with impatience.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one the few in Middle-Earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf was also on the edge of patience. After coming all this way, he could still not convince Thorin to trust his judgement. The air was filled with tension as Thorin kept to his refusal until he reached within his vest to retrieve the map.

"Thorin, no." Balin protested while attempting to keep his friend from moving forward. Thorin accepted what needed to be done and gave the map to Elrond. Sythralen had made her way over to her grandfather so when the parchment was unfolded she could read the secrets within.

"Erebor." Elrond said as if this revelation was new to him still he played the fool. "What is your interest in this map?" She felt their hesitation as they searched for words. Gandalf answered for them.

"It's mainly academic." Why the wizard wished the dwarves to remain in the dark on what she and Elrond knew was a mystery. But who was she to question a wizard? "As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read ancient dwarvish do you not? " The hesitation dissapated as Elrond moved into the moonlight to better see the maps contents. He whispered words in Elvish which Gandalf translated to, "Moonrunes. Of course." Bilbo had remained silent this entire time but his face looked as if he suspected something. "An easy thing to miss." Gandalf assured him but he looked no more convinced.

"Well in this case that is true." Elrond inspected the map more closely."Moonrunes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." That was not the best news to hear. The chances of it being the same moon where very little.

"Can you read them?" Throin asked with a shaky pleading to his voice.

"He can try." She chimed in. They all journeyed to the cliff behind the waterfall where a crystal stone was placed. The water would catch both moon and sunlight and reflect it onto the crystal so that one could read the runes that lay hidden in the pages.

"These runes were written on a midsummers eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you are meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight." There wasn't much that fate had to do with it, Sythralen knew, but the dwarves seemed to like the idea that their journey was blessed by this coincidence. For a moment they all waited as the clouds parted from the moons view, allowing the light to shine upon the water and project upward through the crystal. Then bright bluish silver letters appeared on the map and Elrond began to translate them. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day" Bilbo asked Balin but it was Gandalf that answered.

"It is the start of the dwarves new year. When the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together."

"This is ill news." The brooding prince commented. "Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." His words quickened into a panic.

"We still have time." Balin said calmy.

"Time for what?" The hobbit was still confused.

"To find the entrance." The white haired dwarf motioned for Bilbo to cease talking. "We have to be standing in the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened." He said matter-of-factly.

"So this is your purpose? To enter the mountain." Elrond interrupted causing Thorin to tense.

"What of it?" Hostility fell from the dwarfs tongue. He was protective of this mission. That much was obvious.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond returned the map to it's owner. Sythralen sensed his irritation rising. He had grown tired of the dwarven guests and their attitude.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked, partly knowing at what Elrond was hinting at. Had a council meeting been called?

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-Earth. I have done what you asked now it would be wise for you all to rest. I will see you, Mithrandir when my other guest arrive in the morning. Come, Sythralen." The two elves departed from the cliff side, leaving the others to their map and impossible quest.


	15. Chapter 15

"We knew of this quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain." Elrond said to Sythralen as they entered the confines of his study.

"Yes I know but I fear the dragon to be the least of our concerns." She had been trying to convince her grandfather for weeks that the Orc party she had been tracking was being led by Azog.

"My eyes did not fall upon the Defiler as we slew Orcs on the Pass. What proof do you have of this?" It wasn't normal for Elrond to disregard her theories but he was acting as if she was fretting over nothing.

"I have told you. I heard them speaking of him and the four that escaped I intended to follow, but I was more concerned with the fallen. Still I know they would have led me straight to him."

"Sythralen please. You know I cannot act upon what you think is happening. Unless you have seen the Pale Orc-"

"By the time I see him it will be too late!" Frustration pushed her voice out into a yell. He did not flinch for this was not the first time she had raised her tone against him. "Since when have you thought so little of my opinion?"

"My child, you know that is not the case."

"Exactly because you know I wouldn't be bringing this to you if I didn't believe it with my whole heart. Something terrible is coming. I've been having the nightmare again." Finally she had caught his attention. Ever since she had been hunting the Orcs, the vision from the pool had returned to haunt her in her sleep. "This is all connected somehow." Sythralen began to pace as she pondered all the possibilities. "Azog is no simple Orc. He was born to command armies and someone has found him to raise him to this purpose. I know it for my dreams are again filled with darkness." She felt that she was being obsessive and jittery but this reoccurring vision was driving her mad.

"Peace." Elrond now had forced her to stand still by holding her in his arms."You must give up this poisonous idea. I could care less about Azog when you awake every night in a cold sweat." His hand moved to brush a strand of hair away from her face. With her strong grip she stopped him before he reached her.

"I know I am right about this." He pulled his hand away with some difficulty and then he took a step back. She did not know how else to show that the reason for her behavior was well rooted in her concern with Azog and his followers. Then her Elf ears gave a slight twitch at the soft pitter-pat of footsteps outside the study. "You should still be in bed." Sythralen turned to where Arirua had shown herself. In the doorway stood a beautiful, silver vision of purity. Every time Sythralen saw the star she felt a pang in her heart that one least deserving of mistreatment was forced to walk among them and look up at the home she could not return to.

"I heard raised voices in the hall. Is everything all right?

"Yes."

"No." She and her grandfather spoke opposition at the same time. "She rides with the company she deserves to know."

"Know what?" Arirua stepped further into the room. Sythralen felt the glare from Elrond for bringing the star into the discussion but he would not deny her information.

"The Moonrunes on the map revealed that on the last light of Durin's Day a door would be revealed on the Lonely Mountain. The dwarves will continue on this quest."

"Well this is good news." Arirua was excited to hear it until Elrond continued to speak.

"For the company perhaps. But there are those who will speak against this journey." He didn't elaborate on who he was referring to but Sythralen had a pretty good idea.

"I give no cares to that mountain." The she-elf said angrily. "Greater matters threaten your company."

"On the off chance that you are right, Sythralen-"

"I am right." She turned her back to him and faced Arirua. "I believe that Azog the Defiler is the one who sent those Orcs after the company. His hatred for Thorin has no doubt festered over the years and four of his followers escaped so I have a feeling he will attempt an attack again." Elves were great storytellers and documented tales from all ages and from all the different races so they were all familiar with the fall of Azog at Moria. This caused worry to appear in Arirua's eyes.

"Are you certain of this?"

"No she isn't."

"Is it not better to be safe than sorry?" She snapped. She had had enough of her grandfathers disbelief for one day. "Come, Arirua. Let us leave Lord Elrond to his books. Perhaps he can hide behind them to even further escape the truth." She grabbed her friends hand and lead her to her chambers.

"Do you truly believe this to be the work of Azog?" She asked breathless from the rush Sythralen had made them exit in.

"Have you ever known me to be wrong? There are dark forces at work here. My vision of the Dark Master has returned to me. I fear that somehow these omens are all connected."

"I fear I must add another. Gandalf met another wizard called Radagast who told him of the Greenwood." At the mention of Thranduil's domain her heart skipped.

"What of the Greenwood?"

"A sickness has fallen over it. Giant spiders have begun to spin their webs over all that grows."

"Spiders?" That was one creature she had yet to face but she had heard of their sinister nature. "Surely Thranduil will draw them back."

"From what I have heard he is fighting them off as best as he can but they spawn too quickly. He has taken to locking his people within the gates without warning."

"To keep them safe he will do what he must." Sythralen would always defend the king. It was a default response whenever his name was brought up.

"If you truly believe all this is true then I will be on constant alert when we leave Rivendell."

"If you leave." She corrected. "You heard Elrond. There are those who will not bless the quest. I imagine the council will be here by morning."

"Council?"

"The White Wizard and the Lady of Light. Guardians of Middle-Earth like Mithrandir and Elrond. Galadriel and Elrond have been communicating I'm sure. And now that Gandalf is here...it was bound to draw her." Sythralen hadn't seen the Golden Lady in two decades. She would make sure to lie low and remain out of sight while the Lady remained in Imladris.

"The dwarves must reach Erebor by Durin's Day. We can waste no time."

"Then I suppose we will have to come up with a faster solution."

Arirua knew Sythralen well enough to know when she was plotting something and the mischievous grin only confirmed that she was going to help the company slip away unseen.


	16. Chapter 16

As the sun rose the next morning the company of dwarves along with Bilbo and Arirua had packed up all their things on Sythralen's command. When she had first told them of her plan to sneak them through the city she had been met with disbelief until Thorin had backed her up. Quietly as they could with their weapons and luggage they followed her through the scarcely traveled archways that she had discovered in her first few years of living in Imladris.

"Continue on this path and you will find yourself free from Rivendell."

"Does Gandalf know of our departure?" One of the dwarves with a strange flappy hat asked her.

"He has been informed." She had slipped a note under his door with the plan on it in the dead of night.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Bilbo gave her hand a squeeze.

"I hope to see you again, Master Baggins."

"And thank you for taking care of Arirua." Kili and Fili gave her a small bow of gratitude.

"Keep her safe." She whispered as she dropped to her knees to hug the brothers. Dwalin offered a nod and she laughed because she knew that was all she would get from him. To her surprise Thorin spoke.

"Why are you helping us?"

"I know what it is like to be absent from your home, stranded by forces you can't control. I fought my way back. Who am I to deny you the right to do the same?" His mouth upturned and she saw a faint smile but it vanished as quickly as it came. He liked her too, but he would never admit it.

"I hope peace finds you, Sythralen." Arirua said sweetly in Elvish as she kissed the Great Elf's cheek.

"As I hope it finds you. Please remember the warning I have spoken." The two, that were once again as close as sisters, embraced.

"I promise I shall." Then Sythralen watched until they all faded from sight. Now she was to keep Lindir from discovering that the dwarves had left their beds. It was too late. When she turned she saw the advisor behind her with a look of confusion on his face.

"At least let them get out of the city." She pleaded. Lindir had always liked her as most male Elves did. He sighed in defeat.

"All right, but as soon as they reach the border I must inform Lord Elrond."

**Very short chapter I know but I have to take a little break now that school is starting! And I want to give everyone time to enjoy all the recent chapters and time to go read Starlight and Flames by Zella Stormz! If you like Arirua and Sythralen please review! If there is anything you want to suggest feel free! I take all advice! Thanks for reading:)-LokisGeneral**


	17. Chapter 17

The company of dwarves had ventured out of the city, and now were far out of her line of vision. As they had departed she ran to the highest building in Rivendell and climbed to the highest peak and was now perched like a hawk. The Elf's emerald eyes watched and her slanted ears were open to all sound. She was waiting. Elrond had, more than likely, been informed by Lindir that the dwarves were gone and then he would have told her grandfather that he had seen her showing them a way out. This was not going to work out in her favor. That much she knew so she was avoiding punishment for as long as she could. Sythralen liked being up so high that the air thinned around her. There was nothing else around, no other Elves to speak to nor any worries for her to deal with. Her head was clear at that altitude. She had always loved mountains and trees, those things that she could climb to get far from the underground where she had spent so much of her life.

"Come down here. Now." And the moment of happiness was gone. She looked down and saw the small figures of Elrond and Lindir. Nimble and quick she made her way down to face her choices. She would stand by them. She knew she was right.

"Lord Elrond." She greeted him formally and coldly.

"You let them go?"

"They were our guest, not our prisoners."

"That was not your decision to make, Sythralen. Saurman did not give his blessing to the quest. You are going against the word of the White Wizard."

"Since when did the Istari become the rulers of Elves? I care not what Saurman says."

"You should. His power far exceeds our own. It is not wise to move against him."

"Nor is it wise to remain blind to the real issue! Let them try and regain their home! Would you not do the same if Rivendell was lost? Perhaps the dragon does awaken then unlike last time the Elves should aid in killing it!"

"It is not our responsibility to help them. They brought the dragon with their greed."

"They deserve a chance. You can be angry with me all you wish but they have long been gone from our borders so you mine as well let it go."

"Do not command me!" Between all the shouting Sythralen hadn't noticed that Lindir had slipped away. "I am your Elder!" His voice bellowed causing her to take a few steps back. "You cannot just make any decision and expect there to be no consequences! This involves a lot more than just you. You had no right to lead them out."

"Gandalf knew of my plan. Is he not your longtime friend? Don't you trust that he has a reason for helping the dwarves? What happened at the council meeting?" She questioned, pushing the limits of her grandfathers patience.

"It is none of your concern." There was something in his voice. It felt heavy with doubt and fear. She moved closer to him but he had shut her out. He was turning to leave.

"Grandfather?"

"No!" His constant composure was nowhere to be found as he yelled at her."No more words. You are not to leave Rivendell until I decide to forgive you for your disrespect."

Then he was gone. He and Sythralen had argued before but never had he turned away from her. Whatever had been said at that meeting was greatly effecting his mood. She felt regret for upsetting him but still she knew that she had made the right decision. She would try and repair the damage later after Elrond had cooled off. For now, target practice. There was an area of Rivendell that was no more than an open space. It was used for training the soldiers but there would be no practice when the Lady was a guest. There would be a feast in her honor and a party no doubt. Obviously she would not be attending. Too much was happening to think about eating and the last time she had been around Galadriel she had tried to murder someone. Of course Thranduil was far more than just a someone. 'Stop it. Stop thinking of him. Push him from your thoughts.' Easier said than done. She could command herself to quit imagining them together caught up in a heated passion that had consumed them both. She could tell herself that her feelings had only been lust. She could do all this and more and it still wouldn't help. With her bow and arrow grasped tightly in shooting position she began to let the arrows fly and find their mark. One after another they stuck in until her quiver was empty. The practice hadn't helped calm her, only riled her up more. She hated being far from Thranduil. She hated that Elrond was mad at her and she still hated the fact that he didn't believe her. Next thing she knew she had chunked her sword into a tree trunk.

"I see you are concerned with more important things than a feast."

"Arwen." Sythralen greeted her aunt and went to pull her sword out of the wood. "Did Elrond send you?"

"I volunteered. I hoped you would allow me to help you get ready."

"Thank you but I'm not going." She retrieved her arrows.

"It would be an insult not to join Lady Galadriel. She is our family."

"It would be an insult for a murderer to be in her presence. I'm not going."

"Sythralen why do you do this to yourself?"

"What? Accept the truth of what I did? No one else seems to be able too."

"Give yourself a beating over what almost was. You do not see the credit deserved for defeating the evil that plagued you."

"Because I barely did."

"Still you stayed your hand-"

"I knew I was going to try and kill him. The darkness had told me of its plan. I knew for days and I did nothing to stop it. I remained there because I was selfish." Know one else knew of what she had just spoken. She had never told anyone that the darkness had revealed it's plan to her. Somehow it seemed that Arwen already knew. She was very perceptive, always had a way of knowing things people tried to hide. She too was gifted with visions. Sythralen hadn't used her gifts in years. After her night with Thranduil, after feeling all that emotion coursing through his veins, she didn't want to feel anything else. She wanted to hold onto that. It was all she had left.

"I do not believe that you acted out of selfish reasons. Just as I do not believe that being controlled by darkness is what is truly weighing on your conscience. It pains you that you hurt someone you love."

"Don't."

"The dagger was held to Thranduil's throat, an image that haunts you."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Sythralen."

"No, Arwen."

"It's not wrong to admit that you love him. There's nothing selfish about that."

"Stop it. We don't discuss him. That was our agreement. I told you about him only to rid myself of the burden I carried."

"You told me because you don't know what to do." The conversation that had been sharply going back and forth came to a halt. Arwen was right. She had no idea what to do. When she lived in darkness she had never had to deal with such feelings and now the pull on her heart was so strong she feared it would be ripped in two. The she-elf that stood before her was opposite Sythralen in every way, apart from the looks they shared. Where Sythralen had darkness, she shined. Yet somehow Arwen could get through to her in ways no one else could. She lay down her weapons and took a seat on a soft patch of grass. Arwen lowered herself gracefully to sit beside her.

"I thought after all these years I would no longer love him. I thought the fire would dim but it burns hotter still. I do not think I can face an eternity of this...of his absence. My eyes project his image all throughout the trees, in the starlight, walking through the halls to my..." Room was the last word but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Truly I understand your pain, dearest Sythralen. Aragorn is often gone for months at a time before he returns to me. He loves me no less. He is only trying to find himself out there but he does not realize that he will only discover himself when he accepts what he is." It was difficult seeing Aragorn being anything but the Ranger she knew but she also knew he was capable of great things. "I cannot be angry at his choice to leave for I know he would not be happy if he remained here. If Thranduil returns your feelings then he too understands this. Though he is hurt that you left he knows that it was what's best for the both of you. But you have to face this. Burying your love for him will not make it disappear."

"Accepting it won't bring us back together either." She stood and grabbed her weapons once again. "Give the Lady and Lord Elrond my apologies but I will not be attending. In fact it would be best to not disturb me for the rest of the day."

She left the training space more tense than when she had arrived. Not only was Elrond still angry with her, now she would not be able to stop thinking of Thranduil for the entire day and long into the night. She returned her weapons to their holders in her room but soon realized she couldn't remain in there. She couldn't escape her thoughts in that small space. Again she found herself running, an exercise she was good at. She ran out of the valley and climbed up to the top of the mountain that surrounded Rivendell. Even at the height she had reached she still thought she saw Thranduil, her king, waiting for her at the top.


	18. Chapter 18

The air was quiet. It was morning but the sky was still darkly colored. There was still time. He did this every morning as if it were a ritual. Leaving the city behind as he climbed the tallest tree just as the sun began to splash light against the darkness, a beautiful sight to behold. It reminded him of her. Seeing how the rays of sun conquered the black stain of night gave him a perfect picture of Sythralen. Thranduil could not break this habit of watching the sunrise. Somehow it brought him closer to the elf that occupied his thoughts. It brought him back to that night when her dark hair was clasped in between his fingers as he pulled her head back to kiss her neck and feel her voice as she made sounds of pleasure. Their connection had been sealed during that union but in a moment she was gone, leaving a hole in his heart. The experience had changed him, hardened him to all others, including his son who still found himself in the Great Elf's company from time to time. Hearing of how Sythralen had escalated to new heights only increased his anger for it meant that she had moved on and was fine without him in her life. The sun was up completely, filling the Greenwood with golden rays. It didn't matter. Thranduil would be back in this spot at nightfall to observe the stars, who like his lost love, continued to shine far away from him.

He returned to his city that spanned throughout the large forest. Over the past two decades his reign had flourished and grown along with the buds of spring and lasted through many winters. It was no secret that Thranduil ruled with an iron fist, but he was respected by all of his subjects. Even all other manner of creatures did not dare press him or attempt harm on his kingdom. His Elven warriors were the best archers in all of Middle-Earth, all the woodland elves were. His son Legolas had brought Sythralen's teachings to every corner becoming another tortuous reminder of the she-elf. However things had changed. An evil presence was attempting to take control of the Greenwood. Animals were dying, strange dark plants were growing in place of the green and spiders had begun to spin their webs too close for comfort. He had been forced to call everyone into the safety of the walls of the capital where his palace was housed. The foul beasts had spawned in the abandoned fortress of Dol Godur, a very bad omen to to the king, but his pride would not allow him to call for aid also his fear for who Rivendell would send as a savior. The Great Elf dealt with all manners of the most dangerous missions and managed to perform them alone, diminishing excess bloodshed. A good ally, to be sure, still his own forces had proved strong enough to keep the spiders at bay. Legolas was his second in command, a well deserved title, and hadn't lost a battle yet. The captain of the guard, a Silvan she-elf by the name of Tauriel, contributed much to these victories. His son had taken her as a new companion to replace the hole that Sythralen had left. She was strong, dedicated to sharpening her skills and had a quick-witted tongue. She was a copper-haired beauty and good company, but both he and his son knew she was no Sythralen. Still Thranduil was certain that between their talents and loyalty to their king the Greenwood would be safe.

He was meeting the two of them that very morning for a briefing on what was to happen that day. He entered the conference room accepting many bows and well-wishes as he entered. He gave a flick of his fingers, a command for all the servants to get from his sight.

"Early morning again, Father?" Legolas knew full well of why he went out before dawn. He had never tried to hide his disappointment that after all these years his father never tried to see Sythralen. So many times he had packed his things to go to Rivendell but then he remembered that it was her that had held the dagger to his throat. She was the one that had left. Why was he responsible for repairing their relationship? He wasn't. He had thrown the responsibility aside, casting it from thought. If she wanted him she would have to return begging for forgiveness. 20 years and no sign of her yet. His star was not one for begging.

"Tauriel what have you to report?" He ignored the question.

"We have rid the west end of the spiders but I fear more have moved towards our walls on the eastern side, my lord." Tauriel no doubt had some knowledge of the king and the Great Elf's history but she was always tact and straight to the point.

"Have scouts scour the area and report back how many there are before we send out forces to attack. I do not need my archers spread out all over the forest for a few measly bugs."

"I shall gather a party immediately, my lord."

"Pause a moment. Make sure everyone has been fed before you head out. You will need your full strength." Tauriel nodded in thanks, gave a smile to Legolas then left. The look had not gone unnoticed.

"Tauriel has risen within your ranks rather quickly."

"Has her skill not been proven worthy to you?"

"It has. You seem to work well together."

"I trust her." Legolas seemed curious as to why Thranduil had a sudden interest in his friendships but he swiftly molded the conversation to a different topic. "Is that wrong? Trust is important between two companions. Trust builds a strong bond. Two can conquer many things with trust at their side. For example, they can move past such events as wielding a small dagger..."

"How dare you mock me." Thranduil stood at his full height in front of his son, casting a dark shadow of his anger over him. "I have told you many times before not to bring up that night."

"Apologies. I meant no disrespect. But you cannot deny that you think of her constantly. I see her image in your eyes. Why will you not go to her?"

"For the same reason she will not come here."

"Forgive me but your pride will be the end of you both." He scoffed. "I have spoken to her. I know what's in her heart. There is still a spot that only you occupy."

"The Great Elf has moved past the darkness of our time together. She knows that her corruption was the reason for...everything." The King had his doubts about all of their meetings after he discovered that the Black Magic had control over Sythralen. Deep down he wanted to believe that the moments they shared were between them with no dark influence but he honestly didn't know. It would explain why she had left so quickly. Perhaps in the instant she won against the Dark Elves she realized her absolute disinterest in the king of the Greenwood.

"Please tell me you don't believe that." Legolas' voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sythralen cares for you, as you care for her. No matter how much you both try to hide it. If you would consider seeing her then you would realize this at a glance."

"Join Tauriel."

Thranduil's voice was far removed from the words he spoke. Legolas let out a sigh before he departed. He wanted to believe that Sythralen had loved him and that there was chance she still did. Then he was reminded of what was threatening his kingdom and pushed all thoughts of Sythralen aside. His heart hardened and he dressed himself in his traveling robes and grabbed his weapons. He would walk among the grounds of his city as a warning to all evil of what they were to face if they ascended onto his people.

The long walk through his forest had helped only to fuel the fire within his chest. Seeing the condition of his precious realm caused him grief. The air was becoming filled with a poisonous fog due to the monstrosities that had begun to spring up from the ground. He had Elves ripping out the weeds for weeks but when one was ripped two more grew in. The futile attempt had caused there to be a new name whispered throughout the city. Mirkwood. Thranduil despised the name but the dark dreary presence could only be called such a dark and dreary name. It was much later in the day now. The sun was a few hours past high noon bringing a cool relief from the swell of heat. Legolas and Tauriel had not yet returned from ridding the eastern walls of the eight-legged pest.

With his sword buckled tightly across his hip he headed in that direction. When he reached the wall his eyes were cast upon the sight of the foul creatures, at least a dozen more than reported, fighting with his soldiers. First he spotted the Silvan she-elf killing a beast with ferocity followed by the vision of his son slaying two with one arrow that traveled through both heads. Still they were overrun. Thranduil's beginning had been through blood and battle. He was raised a warrior from a young age and the legends of his victories were known by every Elf. He had once been the mightiest of Elf-Warriors before the Great Elf had stolen the title. Thranduil drew his sword and with his extreme confidence entered the fight, taking on three spiders alone. Compared to the other Elves, Thranduil looked as if the fight was as easy as breathing. There was no panic, no doubt, no fear as he struck his enemies down. It had always been this way. The King did not show mercy unless it was deserved and these abominations deserved only death. He gave it to them, swiftly but nonetheless menacing. When he was finished he realized that he had killed most of them himself and all the other Elves stood in awe, reminded of why he was their king. Normally he did not enjoy killing but he found that his anger from earlier had died out just like the creatures before him. When he found the light blue eyes of his son he did not see amazement or pride. Instead he saw concern and perhaps a small hint of disgust. Elves never went looking for death, a rule he had just broken.

"Burn their carcasses on the outskirts of the forest. Tauriel find out where these came from. Legolas I request your presence after you have washed off their blood."

After the nods of confirmation he turned to leave. With his Elven speed he returned to his chambers. He stripped himself of the bloodied travel robe which he left on the floor for his personal chamber servant to pick up. Yendain was what she was called. She was young, the Great Elf's age. She had similar green eyes though not as dark and intense. Her long Silvan colored copper hair was braided back at his request. He had tried his hardest to find one that would replace her. Many nights he wanted to use Yendain for his desire but he never could. Other nights when all the lights where out he would simply stare at her til she became the shape he so wanted to see. She never would be.

"Take the robe and leave." He commanded her harshly for not being the one he sought.

"You shouldn't speak to Yendain in that way. She serves her ill-tempered king well." Thranduil had fixed himself a cup of wine that was always well stocked in his room.

"She is no more than a Silvan servant. She will learn to serve the Sindar absent complaint."

"No complaint fell from her lips. Her eyes carried the message." There was silence.

"Speak your mind, my son. I can see the annoyance twitching in the corner of your mouth."

"Your performance with the spiders...it causes me to worry."

"Worry? I should be the one worrying that my soldiers aren't fit to manage a few oversized bugs."

"More had arrived and provided us with surprise and less time to prepare. Aid was arriving as you did. They simply weren't needed after you slaughtered the remaining threat. An act of violence sprung from the hurt that plauges your heart."

"Legolas-"

"No, Father. You've gotten worse. In 20 years you have become the most feared Elf in all of Middle-Earth. Your anger has taken control of you. I can see it behind that strong face you wear. You miss her."

"Silence." Thranduil spoke through gritted teeth.

"You won't even say her name aloud. Do you think Sythralen would be proud to see what you have become? She would be afraid of you."

"AS SHE SHOULD BE!" The shout vibrated far beyond the room. He had always been stern with Legolas but never had he yelled at him with such hatred. His feelings were so confused. "That she-devil used me! She held a dagger to my throat! If she returned here I would imprison her until she began to beg for mortality! That is the fate she deserves for crossing the King of Mirkwood." Parts of him meant every word. He wanted her to suffer as he was suffering. Then other parts wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again, to feel her warmth thaw what had become a frozen heart. But he couldn't trust her. He would never trust her.

"She fell in love with the King of the Greenwood. Not the creature that takes his place." Legolas looked as though an arrow had been shot into his heart. They had become no more than distant strangers, no more than King and General. Thranduil knew he had changed, but so had the forest. He was adapting so that he could protect his people. Still he did not want this to be the relationship between him and his only family.

"I regret that you see me this way. I regret that time has molded me into a different father than the one you knew. Ever since your mother left I have done my best to raise you into one that could take the throne. Let this be a lesson that sometimes you have to become what you never dreamed of so that others can live in safety. One cannot second guess when it is time to resort to violence and when it is time for peace. Those creatures deserved their end. Now, there will be no more talk of the Great Elf and no more doubt that I have my kingdoms best interest at heart." This seemed to soften his sons pain.

"Never have I doubted your rule, Father. I remain a loyal servant and trusted son." He gave a bow. "But I'm going to Rivendell. I must report the spread of these creatures to Lord Elrond. I leave today and I have informed Tauriel that she will be in charge in my absence." Legolas had asked for permission to go a few days earlier when there was an obvious change to the forest. Thranduil had denied not wanting to seem weak before the great Lord of Imladris, and he did not wish to ask help from the Noldor. However they had a right to be warned.

"Safe travels, my son." His blessing was given and Legolas took his leave.

"Are you in need of anything, my lord?" The quiet voice of Yendain spoke up. Thranduil went to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. He knew Legolas would report his behavior to her. She would hear of his pain at the loss of her love and the anger that she had dared to raise a weapon to him. Would it matter?

"Will my star ever return to me?" He asked his calm velvet voice gave a crack of emotion. Yendain knew everything.

"I pray that she does, my King." She slowly pushed his hand away and left him there, alone, to yearn for one who was far far away.


	19. Chapter 19

In front of her was only a door. One thing keeping her away from making the right decision. She had to apologize. It wasn't right the way they had left things. Why was it so hard for her to admit that to herself? Actually that was no mystery. Sythralen could be stubborn, a fact known to all that had met her, but still she knew how to say she was sorry...didn't she? 'Of course I don't! I ran away from every apology I needed to make.' She thought to herself, remembering her memories from Lothlorien. 'Come on, Syth. Open the door.' She raised her hand to knock but it fell before hitting the wood. She exhaled heavily, hoping some of her nerves would disappear with her breath. Legolas had confronted her all those years ago about her issue with running off and he had spoken on the topic again saying, "For one so brave you spend an awful lot of time with your back turned." It was a habit she had to break. He deserved that much. She knocked.

"Lord Elrond? It's Sythralen. I have come to break words and to...to...apologize for my behavior." She said the last words quickly as if afraid that they would catch in her throat.

"Enter." His voice was solemn and deep, giving her warning as to how she should proceed. Slowly she opened the door and walked into the vast open chamber. Rivendell was interestingly built in the way that the walls stretched so high with beams that allowed the wind to move freely through the buildings but still protected against harsher weather. Elrond's room was one of the most detailed and was filled with books upon books on every living thing and things that had passed. Their dusty pages added a particular smell to the room, the smell that often accompanied Elrond, the smell of pine trees and fresh parchment. She liked it. When she smelled it, strangely, she felt safe. Elrond was standing with his back to her, facing the window, looking over his city.

"I...Lord Elrond...what happened...I don't regret my decision to let them leave. In my heart I know it was right but I am ashamed that I upset you. That was never my intention." Before she could continue his arms were around her in a fatherly hug. She was shocked at first but returned the sentiment.

"I did not enjoy how we left things." He let her go. "You have been as a second child to me. That is why I was so hard on you, you understand?"

"I do. And I know that going behind your back was not the best idea but I knew you wouldn't be able to allow them to leave."

"I am not angry that you let the dwarves leave. You were right to let them go. It is not the place of Elves to decide what they are allowed to do. Another thought was throbbing like a constant headache on my mind."

"The council meeting." She knew it. Something had happened that had caused his mood to sour. "What happened?" He moved away from her and went back to looking at Rivendell.

"I have been given reason to believe that you were right all along." This news didn't exactly sit well with her. This meant that there was a grand evil scheme being hatched behind the shadows. "But it is far worse than Azog the Defiler. Mithrandir brought with him an ancient relic. A Morgol blade that belonged to the Witch King." Sythralen shuddered at the name. These were dark powers at work for the Witch King was dead and his sword buried with him. "There seems to be a Necromancer in Dol Guldur. Saurman believes it no more than a mortal man that is messing in dark magic." Elrond turned to her with more worry on his face than she had ever seen. "But you know Dark Magic better than any of us. Even the White Wizard does not know what it is like to be influenced by such darkness. Could a mortal summon the dead?"

"No." She said flatly. "I'm afraid that only one who has experienced death and fire and survived can perform such evil. A mortal would never be able to sustain that much power without tearing themselves apart." There was nothing he could say. He had known this answer before he asked and that's what scared him. Galadriel had seen what he had so Sythralen imagined that she too knew this. However the Elves could not act against the White Wizard. "That explains the Greenwood." She continued.

"What of the Greenwood?"

"Arirua reported of it's condition. Spiders have begun to cover all that is green in webs. Everything is dying and becoming sickly. Whatever evil this is, it's beginning to infect our world."

"My vision makes sense now. I saw Legolas Greenleaf traveling here to deliver urgent news. I have a feeling it has to do with the changes of the woods." Even after all this talk of dark and depressing creatures and evil, Sythralen perked up at the knowledge that her friend was on his way to Rivendell. She pushed her excitement down so that she could seem calm as she spoke.

"Is there anything we can do?" Elrond looked deep into her eyes and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You must be prepared. I have seen that you will have much do. Your future will intertwine with the dwarves journey and you will be forced to face this evil."There was a hidden message to his words. He was afraid for her. She had been so close to corruption and parts of him worried that if she were exposed to evil of a giant magnitude that she would succumb to it once more. She feared the same. "But you will not be alone." He said with a smile to reassure her. Then his hand fell from her shoulder and his face saddened. "I have had another vision. One that will effect Arirua."

She paced, wiping her face as if to wipe the stress away. Too much had just been revealed to her. Too much. After all these years somehow evil had found it's way back to her and now it was on a global scale. It could hurt everyone she loved. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Elrond had made that very clear. A Necromancer in Dol Guldur, and a dragon in Erebor. Saurman forbade any interference from the Imladris Elves and the dwarves would surely awaken Smaug. Her title of Great Elf meant nothing when she was not allowed to go out and help. Instead she was forced wait until things got worse and she was desperately needed...or even worse she would be forced to sit and watch as it all crumbled beneath her. Both possibilities caused her to stress and therefore she paced. She had gotten her dagger out and began to spin in around in her hand. The movement started as small twirls then escalated to fancy flourishes until a noise caught her attention. Out of instinct she sent the dagger flying past the ear of the intruder and it landed safely in a tree over 70 yards away. Right in the center, where she had aimed, of course. He wasn't phased by the small cut on his cheek bone. It would heal quickly. Instead his mouth gave that smirk she had missed so much in his absence.

"Is that how you greet all of your guest?" The handsome blonde princeling, Legolas stood before her. All the stress from the moment before vanished as she ran and leaped into his arms sending them both to the ground. With the breath knocked out of him he still managed to laugh. "I have missed you as well, Syth."

"Why didn't you send word of your arrival? We would have had a feast prepared." She helped him up and dusted the dirt off of her usual dark purple uniform. Legolas was garbed in dark colors which was abnormal. He use to wear such lovely bright colors such as silver and pale green. That was proof to the rumor that the Greenwood had changed. His shoulders were covered in scale like armor which made his demeanor much more sinister. She liked seeing him prepared but she missed how he use to look.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"I only just found out from Lord Elrond a moment ago."

"Good that's how I would have it remain. The less people that know I'm here the better." His words were different too. No humor. Hard and commanding, instead.

"What's wrong? Are you being hunted?"

"No. I took precautions to ensure I wasn't followed."

"If you aren't being hunted then why the precautions?"

"Because what I am about to tell you...let's just say it would be an advantage to any evil if it was overheard by the wrong people."

"That bad is it?" He nodded. "Does it have to do with the condition of the Greenwood or the spiders in Dol Guldur?" For a moment he looked at her with surprise.

"I suppose I should have known this would not go unnoticed by the Great Elf."

"Nor go unnoticed by other creatures who are looking for an advantage as you say."

"Elrond told you?" She nodded.

"Galadriel was here, along with Saurman and Gandalf."

"Council meeting? Why?"

"Gandalf brought with him an ancient artifact, proof that darkness is again trying to gain a foothold in this world. A Morgul blade from the leader of the Nine that were buried."

"How can that be?"

"Spiders are the least of our worries my friend." Their conversation had been flowing between them so swiftly, the way two who trusted each other above all others spoke without needing to give assurance that they other was giving them anything more than the whole truth. But Sythralen was keeping something from him wasn't she? She had failed to mention why Gandalf was in Rivendell and the company of dwarves that accompanied him. It was best he didn't know. She didn't know why her gut was telling her that but she was often ever wrong so she kept her mouth shut.

"The spiders are terrible." He added. "My father doesn't wish to admit it but they are taking over Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?" She pretended she hadn't noticed the mention of Thranduil.

"It's what the woodsman are calling it now. A name given by the Elves, whispered through the dead trees. We have been forced back into the castle walls. He keeps us all protected and the spiders dare not venture close to his kingdom. Somehow he is still in control. Not sure how he does it but his strength is unwavering." She couldn't bring herself to comment though she was relieved to hear that he was not letting some bugs dictate him. "He has changed, Syth. His temper is unpredictable. He has grown cynical and morbid. He is quite dark these days." Her friend seemed genuinely saddened at his fathers transformation.

"You've changed too. Is it because of him?"

"It's because of you." This answer startled her because she knew he wasn't talking about his change but the kings. "His heartbreak has turned into a festering wound. And after 20 years he has grown rank with displeasure. He's grown bloodthirsty and wild with little respect for life apart from those of the ones he rules over. I imagine he cares not for the fate of the Noldor now. Thankfully I do. That's why I am here. I had a feeling this threat was greater than a couple of spiders, but I had to be sure that you knew." He emphasized the word 'you'.He didn't care about saving all the Elves of Imladris. He cared only about saving her, just as he did back in Lothlorien.

"The most loyal of friendships." She realized that tears had formed in her eyes. Whether from Thranduil's current description or Legolas' love for her she wasn't sure. During the conversation she had turned her back to him to go and retrieve her dagger. It wasn't the same one that she had used when the incident had happened. She had that one destroyed. She wiped the tears from her eyes before turning to him. Still the swelling from crying did not go unnoticed by Legolas.

"Did I not say I would always catch you, Syth?" There he was. The friend she had grown to love all those years ago, not this new hardened version of him.

"You did." She sheathed her dagger. "I'm glad you are here."

"I just wish it was on better circumstances." They began to walk. "You said spiders where the least of our concerns. A Morgul blade from the Witch-King. How is such a thing possible?"

"This is the fun part. A Necromancer, taking refuge in-"

"Let me guess. Dol Guldur."

"That's correct. A sorcerer that can summon the dead. Saurman believes this is nothing more than a mortal man but I know better. I know darkness all too well. A mere mortal is not capable of bearing that much power."

"No they would die before they ever used it. It would have to be something much worse." They had made their way to a spare room.

"You can sleep here. And yes much worse. Of course I don't know what. And the White Wizard has forbade any Noldor Elf from going to the abandoned fortress."

"No doubt he knows this will interest the Great Elf. You do have an unhealthy interest in the dangerous. What's that about?" He said jokingly. She would have laughed if he would have been wrong.

"Elrond doesn't want me to get involved. How can I not?" She began to pace again but this time it was in frustration as opposed to worry.

"He is your commanding officer, Syth. You need to heed his orders."

"Always the faithful soldier."

"Being second in command to the king is earned by loyalty." Defensive.

"And has nothing to do with royal blood." She sharply commented.

"You obviously have a theory." Yes she had plenty of theories. She had the theory that somehow Azog's presence was tied to all this, along with Radagast discovery of the blade, and the spiders and condition of Mirkwood. These were not coincidences. They were all connected. But she couldn't say any of this for fear of revealing that path of the dwarves.

"I may have a few." Was all she said.

"I know what you want to do. You want us to go to Dol Guldur and investigate this ourselves since technically I am Sindar Elf I will be allowed to venture in and report back to you what I see."

"So clever." She offered him a smile, mischievous in nature but he accepted it and returned a smirk of his own.

"A risky plan. Won't your grandfather be angry with you?"

"He will understand that have the safety of Middle-Earth at the heart of my disobedience. What do you say? Do you wish to accompany the Great Elf on an adventure?" The invitation peeked his interest.

"An honor I shall accept."


	20. Chapter 20

The two Elves had everything that they needed packed, which wasn't much since they hoped to make the journey as quick as possible. A prolonged absence would surely go noticed. Sythralen was excited to be leaving the city for a new adventure, especially one that she was going on with Legolas. The last few days with him had been wonderful. She hadn't been this happy since...well since she had been with Thranduil. Why didn't she love Legolas intimately instead? That would make sense. In every other way they were a perfect match but she felt no desire for him just as she knew from times where her gifts revealed that he did not feel that way either. Still as she looked at him preparing the horses she wished that her love for him was all she needed. For she did indeed love him and he did love her. It was his friendship that kept her sane most days but knowing that he would return to his father while she remained behind was almost too much to bare.

"There." Legolas spoke after all the sacks were secure on their horses. "We are ready to depart from this place and head out into danger and disobedience."

"The information we learn will be worth any punishment we may receive." She secured the grieves on her wrist, ignoring his concern.  
Finally she was going to get the chance to prove that there was more going on in the shadows of Middle-Earth. All the others could turn away from the truth but Sythralen refused to ignore the signs. Something was coming.

"I do hope you are right."

"Why is everyone doubting that?" She whispered under her breath.  
Legolas mounted his horse one moment before Sythralen went to swing her leg across Lenendal. She was stopped by the familiar presence of her grandfather. She didn't dare move nor did Legolas. They both just waited for Elrond to speak.

"I am going to ignore the fact that I see two warrior Elves packed and ready for a journey they surely do not have permission to embark on."

"Grandfather-"

"Because it just happens to work out that I needed you to be packed and ready for a mission in Isengard."

"Isengard?" Legolas dismounted. "This is a mission from the White Wizard?"

"Yes."

"Why does the powerful Saurman need help from the Great Elf and the prince of the Greenwood?" Her tone was condescending and a bit rude but Elrond ignored it.

"I was not informed. You are ride to Isenguard with full haste."

"He gave no description at all? Are we sure we should go?" Legolas was directing the question towards Sythralen who also felt strange about this request from the leader of the Istari.

"You will go. And you will go now. I shall keep watch over you as you travel." He leaned in close to give her a warning as a whisper. "Be careful. Your journey will take you to a land of darkness." She nodded silently accepting the fear that went along with his words. Again Legolas mounted his horse and this time Sythralen joined him. Within moments Elrond was far behind them along with the comfort of Rivendell. Sythralen believed that it was good for Elves to travel, to get away from the routine life of luxury they grew accustomed to, to keep their wits and skills sharp from the wild of Middle-Earth. This was not the way of Elves however. They kept to their cities behind closed walls until it was absolutely necessary for them to step in. Of course that was why she was the Great Elf. She was sent in before, facing dangers most Elves had never dreamed of so that they could remain safe. It was very boring. But this, riding alongside her closest friend to aid the White Wizard, this was what she lived for.

They were careful to avoid Fangorn Forest as they entered the borders of Isengard. Neither of them had ever traveled here before and the sight of the White Wizards tower filled them both with awe. Sythralen had never seen a building stretch that high into the sky above. She had a strong urge to climb to the very top to see if she would find another world up there. Surrounding the dark tower was an orchard and bushes that contained the most fragrant, colorful flowers, more beautiful than any Sythralen had ever seen. She glanced over to her friend and saw the reflection of her feelings across his face as well. He too was amazed, but she knew it was for a different reason. This reminded him of his precious Greenwood, but it was a place yet untouched by evil.

"Isengard welcomes you both." The voice came from what seemed like far away but then the White Wizard stood before them. He hadn't changed since the last time Sythralen had laid eyes upon him. Saurman took the form of an old man, a form less frightening than what the Istari could look like. At least that was what she had been told. He looked harmless enough with his long white beard that matched his long white robes, but she knew that with the dark staff in his hand he held the power to turn their entire world upside down. Wizards tended to make her uneasy. At a young age she had been exposed to magic and its effects had left a permanent scar on her soul. Wizards, even those like Gandalf, seemed to reopen those wounds just by being who they were.

"If I may ask, why have you called us here?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Eagerness." He commented dryly. "Often considered a trait of one who is prepared and without fear. I find it to be telltale sign of a much deeper flaw. Selfishness." Thankfully he turned away before he could hear the curse she uttered in Elvish and it was also thanks to Legolas for catching her arm before she could lunge at him.

"Follow me." Saurman commanded with his back still turned. Legolas released his grip on her arm and began to walk ahead of her. It gave her a moment to catch her breath and calm herself before she continued into the tower. Something told her not to stare at all the contents that filled the rooms they entered. Books, that's what she noticed out of her peripheral vision. Her eyes remained straight ahead and she stayed quiet as Legolas and Saurman began to converse.

"It is an honor to be invited to serve the White Wizard." Sythralen rolled her eyes at his diplomacy. He obviously knew how to deal with people far better than she did for Saurman graced him with an answer instead of a rude comment.

"You both are my honored guest. It is a comfort that you both arrived so quickly and without question." Oh, she had plenty of questions. She simply refused to be insulted again. "I have rooms prepared for the both of you upstairs. Your mission shall await you with mornings light. I have much to do. I shall not be disturbed. Rest and regain the strength you lost from traveling." Then he was gone. Two big double doors closed behind him, keeping their purpose in Isengard a mystery and causing Sythralen more unease.

"I don't like this." She finally spoke quietly to keep her tone from vibrating throughout the empty halls.

"No, you don't like him." He spoke truth.

"Do you not find this all to be...strange? I mean we have no idea why he has called us here. The mission was not even revealed to Elrond. And now he leaves us to roam around with no information until morning."

"I agree it is strange, but who are we to understand the ways of a Wizard? Whatever he needs it must be serious if he is keeping it a secret from your grandfather." She found that she was pacing with impatience until she felt Legolas' hand softly grab hers. "Let's go find our rooms." They made their way up the sharply ascending staircase until they found two rooms, doors opened, adjacent to each other. "Here we are. Try not to think on it too much. When the sun rises all the questions we have will disappear along with the darkness."

"I've had my fill of secrets." Annoyance.

"Get some rest." He insisted.

Her door closed behind her and she found herself staring at a large open space. The rooms were a lot bigger than they seemed on the outside, but even with the high ceiling, Sythralen felt a sense of being trapped within this tower. She wasn't sure why she felt so cramped or why she did not trust the Wizard. There was a shadow and a threat growing in her mind that she could not push away and it had appeared as soon as they had entered Isengard. There was a window in her room and a balcony. With ease she perched on the railing and looked down at the land below. It was so far down. She had the strangest urge to jump, a feeling of hopelessness set in and she let her foot dangle. She could escape the sadness and the pain of separation from Thranduil. She could escape the bloodiness of her past and let herself be forgotten as no more than a mistake that should have never been allowed to live. Before she realized it she was standing, balancing on the edge. 'What am I doing?' Breathless, she fell backwards and crawled away from the ledge as if it was a monster that threatened to eat her whole. Those thoughts had never led to her ending her life before. It was the tower. Somehow this place was affecting her mind, forcing her to only see one solution to her issues. In a mad dash to end her trip here, she crawled into bed, wrapped herself in the covers and fell into a watchful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Sythralen had been up for hours when Legolas, who rose with the sun, joined her outside. She sat on a boulder, braiding pieces of twine she had found together into a intricate knot. The condition of her stomach was the same, twisted, uneasy, unsettled. She had passed a small morsel of bread through her lips but she could handle no more. Her actions from the previous night replayed in her mind. Had she really contemplated ending her life? She had looked far from the height of the tower into what had seemed like a clear abyss and thought herself unworthy of light or life.

"You rise before the sun?" She didn't dare tell her longtime friend of her momentary death wish. There was no need to cause him worry which he was bound to do. If he had experienced anything similar he was not acting like it. He seemed his normal, less chipper but still genuinely-happy-self as he stretched out his long limbs.

"I was eager to discover our mission. I didn't find much comfort in rest."

"I figured as much. Truthfully I did not rest well either." She ceased fiddling with her knot. "A dull pain made it's presence known in my temple and remained there until I came outside."

"Fresh air is all you needed, I'm sure. Neither of us are use to sleeping in such confined walls." Legolas took the knot from her hand and began to form it into a new shape.

"Fresh air, and good company." He returned the knot to her but it was now in the form of a flower in bloom. This small act of kindness made her face beam with a smile. It was proof that her friend was still who he was even with the passing of years, with the changing of his forest, and even with him putting on a harder face, like one often worn by his father. Legolas was predictable, loyal, in the best possible way but this is why she did not love him as more than anything but a friend. Parts of her still yearned to taste reckless abandon, to taste darkness without the threat of evil, to remain safe and yet maintain her innate wildness. Only Thranduil could give her that. His fierce arrogance and calm voice mixed together to create a formula of unpredictability but constant strength. And those eyes. How she missed those eyes that somehow judged yet praised all in the same look. "Saurman awaits. Let us convene with him and see this place far behind us." His voice broke her thoughts. She nodded and followed him, putting the flower into the satchel that rested across her hip for safe keeping. When they entered back into the tower the Wizard was waiting for them.

"Now that all information has been acquired I am ready to speak to you both about why I have called you here." Silence. "As you both are aware, rumors of a Necromancer have begun to surface. I hold no faith in them, however, I do not wish to simply set aside the concerns of others without acquiring proof. My task for you is to travel into the lands of Mordor to see if you can lay eyes upon a reason to believe these rumors."

"You want us to travel to Mordor?" Sythralen blurted out. "To the Black Lands, simply to see if anything arouses suspicion?"

"Is that a problem?" Saurman asked with a blank expression on his face, which greatly differed from the dumbfounded one Sythralen wore.

"Those lands have not been set upon by Elves since the days of the Last Alliance. There is no telling what has spawned in the shadows and ash of that place." Legolas offered in a much softer tone.

"A wise point but the fact is we need to be sure that these lands are still abandoned. I have heard whispers of a dark creature that lurks in the mountains." Saurman answered.

"Even if something is there, it may be completely different from what Gandalf and Radagast have found. Should we not investigate Dol Guldur?" Sythralen interjected.

"I care not for an old fortress. That can be retaken in an instant by your kind. If there is action forming in Mordor that is of far more pressing concern for that is the stronghold for all evil in Middle-Earth." The exact reason Sythralen was wary of traveling there. She had been so careful to avoid places of darkness though she could not deny that they called to her in her dreams, a fact that she had told none about. She could not argue with Saurman's logic. If there was something stirring in Mordor they needed to know.

"We accept your mission and we shall take our leave immediately." She gave answer with a bowing of her head which Legolas joined in. Then they were on their horses, heading to a place none dared to venture.


	22. Chapter 22

They did not stop to rest until they were on the borders of Mordor. Their horses were use to running such a distance so the Elves tired long before they did. In front of them was the layout of an impassable mountainous region and what lay beyond was vast landscape neither of them had ever seen. There was a pass that had been spoken of, a valley where there would be an entrance, the Black Gate, but first they had to find it.

"Shouldn't be to hard. I mean it is a giant black gate. Not exactly a difficult thing to spot." Sythralen said as she secured the horses and Legolas prepared a fire.

"It is not finding the gate that worries me. It is entering it." As the small flicker grew to warm flame she saw the light dance across his handsome features revealing concern.

"Those lands have been watched by Gondorians for years, and they have been abandoned for an equal share of time. Besides we are not here to fight, merely to observe."

"What sights shall we see? What horrors lie beyond those mountains?" He didn't speak out of fear even though if he did she would not judge him for it. She could not deny that her pulse quickened thinking of what was in store for them.

"None of import, if we are lucky."

"Entering through Cirith Ungol I fear you will not be." A familiar voice graced her ear.

"Aragorn? Why do you find yourself so close to Mordor?" She greeted him with a hug of sisterly affection.

"I was simply wandering around when I saw the fire. An unwise giveaway, despite warmth."

"What creature dare move against the Great Assassin?" Legolas went to greet the Ranger. They had met on one of his many visits to Rivendell and had become good friends to Sythralen's delight.

"A fool to be sure." With a handshake of brotherhood, Aragorn joined the campfire. "Now why are you two headed into the Black Lands? It's an awfully far stretch from Imladris and the Greenwood."

"Haven't you heard? The name has been forever changed to Mirkwood, an unfortunate necessity to match the decay." Legolas' answer matched the current darkness of his mood.

"I have heard of it's condition. I am sorry." It grew quiet apart from the crackle of the flames. "However my question still stands. Why have you ventured here?" Aragorn turned his gaze to Sythralen.

"We have been sent to scout for Saurman. He wishes us to gage if there is any cause to worry of evil taking form." She answered in a whisper.

"Word has reached my ear of Dol Guldur. A Necromancer. It makes sense that he would be concerned of a darker purpose."

"We are to return with news as soon as possible. It would be a great help if you would accompany us. More ground could be covered between three than just two." Sythralen intended to hint only but she had never mastered the art of being subtle around her friends.

"It is not exactly proper for a Wizard to seek help of a Ranger. Elves are far higher company." Though his comment was true it caused Sythralen to come to his defense. Aragorn was a far greater man than many high born Elves she had met. Where they were arrogant, he was humble. She favored his simple ways over their complicated politics any day.

"I would take you over the best of Elves. Besides as long as the work gets done why should he give a care as to who does it?"

"It is settled then." Legolas said with satisfaction. "Aragorn shall join our quest and with his aid we will hasten our departure from such a dreadful place."


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the night had been filled with much needed fellowship between the three friends but now the fun was over. They had risen with the first rays of sun and began their search for the Black Gate. As they walked at a fast pace, Sythralen's mind began to wander. She could not help but think of the nightmare that had plagued her all night. It had started with a happy memory of her and the star, Arirua, laughing as they ran through Rivendell, playing chase as they had often done when they were younger. Not as children, of course, for neither had grown up in the city but instead in the youth of their adolescent years. As they ran time passed so slowly, a frozen moment of the memory. Then a great shadow fell over them. What at first was thought to be Lonely Mountain became the giant winged beast that now claimed it. It flew over them, flame bellowing from out of it's mouth but never burning the two. It destroyed everything around them which turned out to be a different place, a town on a body of water she had never been to before. All she could do was watch as the star fell to her knees and wept over the dead. Then she felt Thranduil's hand behind her on her shoulder. He whispered, his lovely mouth close to her ear, and his body pushed tightly against hers, "This is the price of greed. Did I not warn you both not to get involved?" After his warning he vanished and the scene around her changed. It was now of Thorin Oakenshield, gloating with madness at the size of his golden hoard. Many of the other dwarves lie dead, their bodies the throne he sat upon. Bilbo hid in the shadows and vanished with a bright white jewel in his hand. Again the dream changed. Now she was alone, enveloped in darkness but she knew he was there. Sauron surrounded her yet she could not see him.

"You all will burn in the fires of war." His voice sounded as close as Thranduil's had earlier. It sent her to her knees in fear as she realized she would never escape the corruption she had faced all those years ago.

"There it is." Thankfully Legolas spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. It had all seemed so real... because it was a vision. The one that Elrond had shared with her about Arirua. The part with the Dark Lord had only appeared in her thoughts however. Still this caused her to worry about what the vision meant for her friend. Death would surely meet her and from the feeling Sythralen had in her gut, it would forever change the star.

"No going back now." Aragorn also spoke. She was officially torn away from her concerns as before her towered a mighty spectacle of darkness. The Black Gate. It was as big as she had imagined it but it filled her with more dread. She swallowed the feeling before she spoke.

"We shall have to climb it and pray that nothing awaits us beyond." Her two companions nodded and they all removed their ropes and grapple hooks they had brought. They climbed the large distance of the gate from the ground. Aragorn was reminded of the speed of Elves as he joined them last. "There is nothing." She spoke as they all looked out the empty lands.

"So it would seem." Aragorn cautioned as they prepared to scale their way down.

"Wait. Saurman spoke of a threat in the mountains. Should we not look for passes while we are up here to see if his concern is well-placed?" She offered.

"She speaks wisely. Best not wait til whatever this thing is finds us." Legolas recoiled the rope quickly. Without further words they continued on their path through Cirith Ungol. For hours they walked, not speaking, wishing not to disturb the eerie silence that had fallen over the place. Finally the mountain descended into a hollow pass. From it's lowest point one could look up to see Barad-Dur. There was no shadow but somehow the entire place remained dark even though it was midday.

"We should take rest here." Aragorn said quietly. Legolas agreed with the Ranger. Sythralen could not deny that they were well hidden in the maze of mountains but she felt uneasy. It was more than likely that was from the feeling of Mordor as a whole so she let it pass. Later that night they set up camp without the light of a fire to warm them. All were experienced travelers so this did not bother them. As Legolas and Aragorn took to sleep Sythralen began to scout the area. For a long while of wandering she found nothing until she came upon a cave. Suddenly she became very aware of the sword on her hip and she unsheathed it to give her comfort. She knew she should go back to camp and tell the others what she had found but her curiosity was peaked so she went in alone.

The smell that filled her nostrils was one of death in multitudes. Many corpses were rotting here which reminded her of the dungeon of the Dark Elves she had grown up in. They had enjoyed feasting upon their captives days after life had fled their body. Whatever called this cave home did the same. Further and further Sythralen moved into the cave, her point of entrance long out of sight. Still she could not bring herself to turn around. It was so dark but her Elf eyes found it easy to see, one benefit of being raised in darkness. Then she heard it. The patter of feet along the cave floor. She went to the walls to feel the vibration which would tell her how far away the unknown creature was but instead she was met with the feel of a sticky substance. It took some effort to remove her hand and even more so to take the substance off her skin. She walked further taking notice that it was getting harder to pick up her feet. She heard the footsteps again. It sounded like two or three things coming her way. With sword raised she continued to walk but soon realized she could not move. Her feet were stuck to the ground by the stickiness she had discovered on the walls. As quietly as she could she began to cut herself out of the bonds that halted her. Footsteps. Very close now. Her senses were on full alert. She cut faster finally getting free. Sythralen decided it would be wise to exit and inform the others before she confronted this thing alone. As she walked back she was forced to stop suddenly. It was too late. It had found her. Her hand that was using the wall for support had felt the steps right behind her. She turned to give face to her attackers but what she was met with was far different from she expected. In her mind she had thought a few Orcs frequented the cave and kept prisoners here such as trolls often did. The creature before her was bigger than any Orc. The giant eight legged spider stood at full length of the cave. How could she have been so stupid to not realize that the stickiness was web from it's abdomen. For goodness sake Cirith Ungol meant Pass of the Spider!

Her eyes had never laid upon a spawn of Ungoliant before. If this was what was taking over Mirkwood she felt a new sympathy for King Thranduil. She had killed all manner of creatures but none had ever caused her to shiver in disgust. Knowing she could not take on the beast she attempted to flee. It was not allowing her to leave however. With one of its legs it tripped her forcing her to fall onto the web that covered the wall. It was stronger now that her whole body was held by it. She uttered a curse at herself in Elvish for her ignorance and the creature offered a hiss as respone. She could not see it in detail but she felt the heat of it's breath as it came close to her face. She heard the snap of its fangs. Fear filled her blood but did not freeze it. With great force she kicked forward, her foot found its mark as the creature screeched and fell back. Her sword was still in hand but she was using much of her strength to pull her arm away from the wall.

'New plan!' She had learned a communication trick from Galadriel back when she was in Lothlorien. If she focused on one thought hard enough with her abilities she could send it to another Elf close by. She thought of her location and forcibly sent it to Legolas. She felt the thought slam into his mind and he woke up with a jolt. She knew that he would ask no questions but get Aragorn and head straight to her. The problem was if they would make it in time. The spider was no longer in front of her from what she could tell but it was close. Sythralen took this opportunity to free herself from the wall. First she managed to release her arms then with her sword she cut the webs around her legs. With a loud thud she landed on the ground of the cave. The sound echoed and she knew that where ever the spider had been, it was now headed straight for her. She couldn't wait for her reinforcements. She turned to run, hoping the way she had come in was nearby. Her strength helped her barrel through the webs that covered the entire cave. How could she have not noticed that when she walked in? After all her years of training to be the best assassin and she hadn't even paid attention to the biggest clue that would have told her exactly what was in the stupid cave!

"If I make it out of this I deserve to be tossed right back in." She whispered to herself.

"Sythralen?!" Legolas' voice reached her ears and filled her with relief even though she could hear his anger that she went in alone. That same tone was often used by Elrond when she was in trouble.

"I'm here!" She called back. Sythralen began to head to where she had heard his voice come from but out of no where the spider appeared. This time she could see every detail. The many eyes that peered down at her, and they were as black as the cave it inhabited, the sharp fangs that looked as though they could split her in half with one bite, and the stinger that was ejected from its abdomen that held a venom she was unaware of but didn't wish to discover. Surrounded by the eight legs of the beast, Sythralen prepared to strike, to use the space she was in to her advantage for it was far easier for her to move quickly than it was for the spider. Again she heard footsteps heading her way and she knew them to be from her two companions. The spider paid no attention to what was coming. It knew it could deal with them after it had played with the Elf. As it perched itself higher on the walls to pull back its stinger to strike, a strange thing happened. It didn't move. It just stopped. Then the spider brought it's eyes down to Sythralen's level, gazed at her then turned away, vanishing deep into the cave. Breathless and confused Sythralen sheathed her sword. What had just happened? Did it know her somehow? Her thoughts raced, searching for an explanation. How had a creature born in darkness recognized her? Then it hit her as if she had been punched in the stomach. It recognized what it was similar to. Sythralen had known darkness, obviously the same as the spider knew now. It had seen the stains in her soul and found her as no threat. She had never been so insulted.

"Shelob." Aragorn said behind her. She hadn't even noticed they had arrived.

"She is well-known for taking all forms of creatures for her meals. I'm surprised you still draw breath."

"As am I." She moved towards them. Legolas was silent and furious. "Legolas-"

"What were you thinking? Entering this place alone?!"

"It's all right I'm fine." She attempted to calm him.

"You were almost devoured by a giant spider! I have already seen many Elves fall to these creatures and you almost made me bear witness to my closest friend meeting the same fate!" Now his voice was raised to a yell which she returned.

"It may have escaped your notice but Shelob did not harm me! The beast was ready to strike but turned away because I posed no threat!" This statement caused both of them to look at her in confusion.

"No threat? You had your sword out ready to remove limbs." Legolas asked.

"Let us continue this conversation far away from this place shall we?" Aragorn suggested. The three made their way out and returned to camp. When they reached the familiar sight Sythralen began to pace back and forth trying to keep herself from destroying their possessions. She was filled with such rage at what she had just discovered.

"Why did Shelob set you free?" Legolas broke the tensed silence.

"Isn't it obvious? We are both formed in the shadows. She saw the darkness that still lives inside me and thought me friend."

"What? That's ridiculous. Lord Elrond has seen your progress and has given constant reports of your healing-"

"He doesn't know everything."

"Secrets? For one who hates them you sure do keep plenty of your own!"

"Legolas-"

"What haven't you told him?"

"I've had dreams. More nightmare than dream I suppose. Of many dark things that I fear will come to pass."

"What things?" She remained silent.

"Of course. More secrets. You keep them from those who care for you the most, pushing us away. If you are corrupted we need to know!"

"I'm not corrupted! I'm just...tainted. When exposed to such evil it leaves a mark forever darkening its former host. It's not something I can just get rid of despite the long span of years I have been free of Dark Magic. I have tried denying it but the spiders reaction has sent the message home. I will never be rid of this unless the source of this evil is destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn chimed in. "Sauron was destroyed."

"My visions suggest otherwise." Was all she offered them as explanation. The nightmares that haunted her where not something she wished to share. It was a burden for her alone to carry. What if they were in fact just dreams? Nothing to take seriously. She had believed that until Shelob had proven to her the one thing she feared. Darkness was still inside her, not in the same way, not a presence that could take her over, just reminders of what she had done, tainted memories. Things that could not be erased simply by wishing they were not there.

"Let us move past this." She caught Legolas' hand in hers as he tried to turn away. "We still have to search Mordor for other dark beings." He squeezed her hand expressing that he was sorry for the way he had acted.

"This place, it's affecting you. It causes concern." His light blue eyes pierced her heart. She felt terrible for keeping things from him but she did not wish to give him further cause to doubt that she was healed. He wasn't wrong though. This place was infecting her, bringing up past feelings of when she was corrupted. She was a different Elf now, stronger and determined to remain in the light.

"Remove it from thought. Let us focus on our mission so that we may put this place far behind."

Finally he relaxed. Aragorn had remained quiet, letting the two Elves work out their issues. But he was quiet for another reason as well. His gaze was fixed upon something below them. Sythralen let go of her friends hand and went to the Ranger. When her eyes found what caught his attention she too remained silent. Legolas filed in behind them, his reaction the same, for before them stood proof that a great evil had resurfaced. What moved down below them was a creature feared by all. It was a Nazgul and where Nazgul took refuge, a Wraith was not far behind.


	24. Chapter 24

None of them could speak until the Nazgul moved on. They could make no sudden movements for fear of alerting the creature to their presence. Sythralen could not decide on a feeling. There was anger from her encounter with Shelob, sadness that she and Legolas had gotten into a heated argument, in which he discovered that she was not as healed as she had been letting on, and now disbelief that the Nazgul had returned to Mordor. After the first defeat of Sauron no one really knew where the massive, distorted, dragon-worm like creatures had gone but it was no good thing to have them back in the dark land from whence they came. Her suspicions had been correct, the visions were all connected, Azog, spiders, Sauron. All of it! And now to add to the wonderful mixture she was staring down at proof that darkness was trying to creep it's way back into the world. Slowly the three companions backed away. The Nazgul had moved on, no doubt to find it's owner. Curious as to what had drawn it so close to their location, Sythralen slide her way down a smooth part of the cliff with the two others right behind her.

"It was as I suspected." She whispered. "It was feeding." Her eyes were upon the mangled carcass of an unrecognizable animal or perhaps an Orc...whatever it was, it stained the ground red just the same.

"Since when have the Nazgul been taking up residence here? I thought the Men of Gondor were watching over this place." Legolas had turned away from the horrid sight and looked to Aragorn.

"The kingdom of Gondor has its own issues. Apparently important enough to draw them from their post outside Mordor." She was surprised he gave an answer for Aragorn had not been involved in the world of Men for many years. With his lineage he tended to avoid it.

"What does this mean?" Legolas turned his question to her, the one who had foreseen such tragedy.

"It means we need to find this Wraith. We need to know if all the Nine are here."

"No." He protested. "We have the information that Saurman wanted. We should pack up our things and go back to Isengard."

"I agree with Legolas. What reason have we to pursue this?"

"Reason? What reason could possibly be more evident than the one that lies dead before you? These things thrive on death, on driving all hope far from thought or desire. Having as much information as we can gather could save the lives of many. Is that not reason enough?" If only that was what her heart truly spoke. Sythralen was merely curious to meet a creature she had never faced, the Wraiths that haunted her dreams, but this seemed to convince her friends that this new danger needed to be pursued.

"Where do we start?" Aragorn asked, establishing Sythralen as the leader of the group. She enjoyed being in charge, a thing discovered about herself when she became a general, but she wished it was not these two that accompanied her. Often her missions were performed alone, free from the distraction of emotion. If one of them lost their life because she wanted to waltz right into trouble she would never forgive herself. Yet that did not stop her from speaking.

"There is but one place I know to look. We must find Minas Morgul." Though they both obviously hated the idea neither of them spoke against her. If the Nine were gathering, the palace of the Witch-King was surely where they would find them. Sythralen led the way, beginning to walk to the open wasteland that was Mordor. They stayed close to the outline of the mountains in case they were in need of a quick escape. She had heard stories of Minas Morgul and seen drawings of it the quiet corners of Elrond's restricted collection, a secret he was still unaware of. 'The Tower of Witchcraft,' she thought as one particular picture came to her mind, a picture of the First Corruption. Back in the days of old, before Orcs, there were just Dark Elves, seduced by the Dark powers. Over time many were tortured until they took the mutilated form of Orcs and those drawings were common. This one was rare. The picture was only of the Elves, surrounding a black cauldron, drinking deep of the Black Magic.

Black Magic.

Was that the reason for her wanting to venture to such a terrible place? Was it calling to her as it had done all those years ago? Sythralen was beginning to realize that this quest was becoming less about information for a wizard and more about the condition of her soul. She had thought herself free only to be reminded that parts of her would always be shackled down to her bloody past.

Hours had passed without food or rest. Sythralen was having difficulties in figuring out what time of day it was. A dark grey shade filled the sky making it impossible to distinguish if it was night or simply clouded. She felt tired and her body normally went with the cycle of the sun so she decided it was time to set up camp. Conversation had been scarce, unable to find its way through the constant focus they all needed. Their movements had become synchronized without the use of words and the three had covered much ground. No fire was lit on this night. Legolas had offered to take the first watch and Aragorn had been quick to fall asleep. Perhaps she was pushing the Ranger to hard, forcing him to heights only Elves were capable of. Even being one of the Dunedain, he was still mortal and she needed to consider that. But why didn't she care? Why was her first thought to leave them both and continue the search on her own. Her head knew how ignorant that was since the last time she had almost become a live meal for a spider, however her heart told her that something was coming. Something bad. As she lay her head down on her makeshift pillow, which was her satchel, she tried to keep herself from falling into a deep sleep but it found her nevertheless. A new dream followed soon after. She was walking down a great wide hallway and at the end, giant black doors that went all the way to the high ceiling were before her. She entered and found herself in a throne room. Its largeness threatened to swallow her whole. At the end of the corridor Sythralen could make out a dark shape. A foreboding sense of danger screamed at her in the silence so she hesitated to move further.

"You have nothing to fear. Come closer." Such a foul noise came from the shape and as she went towards it she saw that it was a man. Though not exactly a human man, one of the undead, a Wraith. From pictures she had seen she knew the Nine were often clothed in black robes but the one before her, sitting upon a throne of swords and blood, was in his true form. His face was riddled with decay, his long white hair framed the sunken in cheeks. He looked like no more than a wisp of air but the holes where his eyes should have been suggested the treachery he was capable of. They were black like his soul.

"Do you know me?" He asked her, sitting forward to get a better look at the Elf.

"I believe you to be the Witch-King of Angmar."

"That I am, yet you do not kneel."

"You are no king of mine." At her comment he reclined, relaxing in the horrid chair.

"Such disrespect to one who understands you better than those you call your companions."

"You do not know me."

"I know you, She-Elf, because your soul calls to me. I can hear it even now as you sleep."

"I don't- I don't understand."

"Traces of Black Magic still linger. Makes you easy to distinguish from the others."

"And you can sense it?"

"I can sense it. Shelob can sense it. The Nazgul could as well."

"If the Nazgul knew of my presence why didn't it attack?"

"I called it off."

"Why?"

"Because you are far to interesting to kill so quickly." He swiftly appeared before her. "Watching you run around pretending to be this great hero is very amusing to me." With a smile in his voice he began to circle her. "Oh yes, tales of the Great Elf Assassin have reached my ears. I am impressed. Never did I think to meet one who is covered with as much blood as I am. Crimson is a good color wouldn't you say?" When she looked down her clothes were soaked through with the life liquid. The heavy wetness increased in discomfort as it slowly dripped down to her hands. This was too familiar, a reminder of all the lives she had so mercilessly taken. Then it was gone. Rage replaced her disgust.

"You and I are nothing alike. I changed my ways. I defeated corruption where as you are a slave to it."

"Believe what you wish." The Witch- King returned to his seat that now towered above her. "I can see your heart." His voice echoed throughout the great room, hitting her from every angle. "I know that you are searching for me. You shall find me. I shall let you."

"Why would you do that?"

"To prove that corruption is not so far removed as you think it is. Even after this warning you will continue to search for Minas Morgul. If you had any compassion you would tell your friends to turn around...but you do not. Even though you suspect that there is only death for them here."

"They won't leave me. No matter what I said, they wouldn't turn back." She was more telling herself this fact, knowing she had already attempted to think of ways to convince them to let her continue alone.

"Then I will await you all, sword in hand, praying for the moment it can thrust home!" In one fast motion he swooped down, removed his blade and drove it through her center. She felt the pain of the steel through her skin and organs. It jolted her awake with a gasp and Legolas' hand was close to her about to nudge her awake.

"Apologies. I did not mean to startle you." His voice was soft and kind. She was putting him in such danger. If Thranduil didn't hate her enough already, he surely would when his favored son was returned to him dead. And how would Arwen react knowing Aragorn's demise came from Sythralen's selfishness? Sythralen would be shunned from the house of Elrond. Still her need to face this reoccurring idea that she was not fully healed consumed her.

"None required. I was simply lost in a dream."

"Another vision?" There was no point in lying to him anymore now that he knew she was plagued with nightmares. No doubt this semi-truthfulness would give him a false sense of comfort that she was all right.

"They grow more frequent in this place."

"Do you hold them to be truth of things that will come to pass?"

"I do not yet know."

She honestly had no idea if the communication between her and the Witch-King had been real and it frightened her to think of the possibility that it had been. For once she wished that she had remained in Rivendell, safe under the guidance of her grandfather. Homesickness was not a familiar feeling but as she went to replace Legolas' spot it filled her eyes with tears. How was it that she had strayed so far from the Elf she has worked so hard to become? Would she allow herself to return to the introverted selfish loner that took comfort in darkness? Was there redemption to be found here in this poisonous land? What would she have to sacrifice to finally purge herself of the the evil that haunted her? Would she even be willing to do whatever was necessary? More questions would find their way to her as she keep a sharp eye on their surroundings. She was happy to be keeping watch. It forced her to remain awake, far from the visions that would surely return when her eyes closed.


	25. Chapter 25

**A heads up, this chapter switches between two characters points of view pretty frequently but I hope I made it pretty obvious as to who was talking. Enjoy:)**

"We've been searching for days." Legolas was the first one to speak aloud in hours. His words were not meant as a complaint but Sythralen would surely take them as such.

"And we shall continue to search as long as needed." Her voice growled as it had grown accustomed to doing ever since they entered Mordor. She was a different Elf here. She was not the awe-inspiring, charismatic, fiery spirited general nor was she the lurker in the corner, the quiet before the storm, the devilishly charming corrupted one she once was. This Sythralen was entirely new and far more dangerous. A morsel of food hadn't passed her lips since they had set foot for Minas Morgul. At night she would stand far away, the silent guardian, constantly watching for dangers neither he nor Legolas could see. When she did sleep it would only be for an hour or two before she woke in a fit of tears and screams, never revealing what had frightened her so. Though she stood a few feet in front of him, he felt her distance. Her mind was not there and he feared it was lost in shadow.

Aragorn noticed the dryness of his throat but refused to take water. Their supply was dwindling in the heat of the barren land and so far a source for clean water had not been found. Not that water was what Sythralen was leading them too. Somehow she never wavered from whatever path she was on. Her directions were steady and confident as though secretly she knew the location. How could she though? She had never traveled into Mordor. Lord Elrond would never have allowed it after what happened in Lothlorien. He wondered if perhaps King Thranduil, the only Elf she had ever been in love with, could break her from this trance. They hadn't seen each other, or even spoken in years. Still he knew her heart had not changed. But that wouldn't help now. The King of Mirkwood was no where near them. Legolas was the next best thing but she wouldn't make eye contact with him for more than a minute. It was the same when she looked into his own eyes. In those beautiful emeralds of hers he could see that she was seeing something that caused her pain whenever she looked at them, something so terrible she would tear her eyes away and walk a few more steps ahead of the group.

"You would have us search for all eternity, Syth, but we would not last another week!" Legolas was deeply worried about his long time friend, but his patience was wearing thin. Aragorn noticed the increased tension in his voice, a tone he had only heard when spoke to Sythralen, but was always amazed at how soft it would turn to comfort her when she awoke terrified in the night.

"Well then die if you must. At least I would have silence." As soon as the words fell, her hard mouth turned into a quivering chin. "Oh my...I'm so sorry Legolas. I did not mean that." It was the first time she had sounded like herself in days. He walked to her and took her in a tight embrace.

"This cannot go on." He whispered. She began to sob as the embrace brought them both to the ground. "Whatever can be found at Minas Morgul is not worth this torture on you."

"No you don't understand. I have to find it. I have to." She muffled through his tunic.

"This will only get worse the closer we get." Aragorn chimed in, in as kind of a voice as he could manage. He had always cared for Sythralen. She had never been doubtful of him even with his heritage being what it was and was honest with him on every topic in times where he needed to face his own demons and he had come to think of her as a little sister.

"That's just it." She parted from Legolas and rose to meet Aragorn's face."That's how I know we are going in the right direction." So that was why she was allowing herself to go through this. Her bravery astounded him. Then she rolled her eyes and he was reminded of the she-elf that tortured, killed, and emerged covered in Dark Elf blood.

The way he was looking at her, as if she was the bravest person he knew was annoying. Aragorn appreciated bravery more than anyone she had ever met. Perhaps because he himself was courageous and it was something he understood. But this was not bravery! It was her, just her, wanting answers despite what pain her mind and body or her friends were going through. She rolled her eyes and his look passed to one of defense. Legolas had stood and taken a step back. They both feared her. As they should.

"We shall continue or am I the only who wishes to get what we set out of Isengard for?"

"A White Wizards words are the least of my concerns."

"You could have turned around." This was her 24th attempt of bringing this topic up. She wanted them both to go back, to get away from the millions of different deaths she could see when she looked in their eyes.

"We will not leave you to do this alone." Aragorn nodded in agreement with Legolas' words. She knew this conversation would get them no where so she turned and continued walking. It was her fault they were acting this way. She could not keep a lid on her emotions. One minute she was firm in her resolve then the next she could barely keep tears from falling, so much so that she could water the desert that was Mordor and produce plants! Everything had gotten so much worse. She was so tired but could never find rest. The visions had grown more disturbing and even began to play when her eyes were open on occasion. It caused her appetite to flee along with what felt like any inch of sanity she had. But she was right, the worse she became the closer they were to finding the source.

She was again the unstoppable force that had kept them walking for days. The fleeting moment of the Elf he had grown so fond of was gone. Aragorn had traveled with Sythralen many times before and she had always been one to enjoy the journey. She loved the open sky and galloping at full speed across lands of infinite splendor. She was also very fond of mountains. He recalled how quickly she could climb her way out of the valley of Imladris as though she was an animal that had been born upon its rocks. This Sythralen did not move her gaze from a fixed point ahead of her, not that Mordor was something to look at, but still it was not like her to ignore her surroundings. The heat and dust seemed to have no affect on her like it did on him and Legolas. The other Elf was lean and strong like a tree but even his steps were starting to slow. Aragorn had been alone with his thoughts for a while however he was beginning to notice something, a trail of blood. Now that he thought about it he had noticed small drops about 30 miles back. They had increased to puddles, darkening the ground. None of them were injured which meant Sythralen was tracking something that was.

"What are we following?" Aragorn asked causing Sythralen to stop suddenly. She didn't answer him at first or even turn around. "The blood of whatever is hurt is increasing so we are getting close. I would like to know what we shall find at the end of this trail."

Sythralen should have known the Ranger would notice her plan eventually. He was gifted and had taught her almost everything she knew about tracking. She sighed, turned to him and smiled. "Very good observation." Was all she said as she continued walking.

"Syth, where are you leading us?" She could feel the ache in her friends voice. Legolas was exhausted from dealing with her many mood shifts, the sound that fell from his lips and the sadness in his blue eyes was one word, defeat.

"The Nazgul sometimes keep their prey alive in their nest for a few days so if we follow the blood we find the creature."

"You are leading us right into the den of those fearsome creatures?!" Legolas' tired tone turned to surprise.

"Yes."

"Could you explain your reasoning?" Aragorn's tone remained level.

"Nazgul are known to nest near their masters."

"You think the nest may be near Minas Morgul?"

"I don't see you two coming up with a better plan."

"No, that makes sense. Perhaps including your companions in your plans would be a better way to prepare us." Suddenly Aragorn became stern, walking in front of her and taking lead of the group. She allowed it. He was a better tracker than she was.

If this was the path they were to take then Aragorn could at least aid in hastening its ending. He took over and Sythralen fell to the back of the group, watching his every move with a look of judgement.

"You don't have to humor her you know." Legolas began to walk in step with Aragorn. Sythralen had introduced them a few years ago and already a brother-like bond was beginning to form. "I know both of us have been going along with whatever she says but this-"

"Is a good idea." He put a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "I didn't say it because she wanted to hear it. There is a greater chance we can find this place if we find where these creatures call home."

"Even when we find them the danger will not end. Syth will not stop until she sees the Nine with her own eyes. "

"Information that could be well used." He stated plainly. In all honesty all of Sythralen's points were right, however, her method of handling things was rooted in a personal devouring desire. He could see that now. She wanted answers as to why the darkness was still plaguing her and she thought who better to ask than those that are corrupted.

"A foe we can not face. I have heard bits of what her visions consist of. She sees death, a fate I fear all of us will share."

"No one is dying here. Not in this foul place." From behind they heard Sythralen start laughing.

"So sure. The man hiding from the world is always so sure. Legolas isn't completely wrong. One of us will die here."

"I won't let that happen." Her comment only inflicted further injury on an wound that had been in his heart for years, a pain he was use to.

"Two Elves and a man against the Nine and Nazgul." She chuckled. "It's inevitable. Death is waiting to collect one of us." And her face read one thought: It will not be me. "Please, continue tracking, Ranger." She gave a gesture for him to move forward. He turned, not because he was commanded, but because he had felt his grip tighten on his sword.

"This is why I travel alone." He whispered under his breath.

"Forgive her." Legolas pleaded on her behalf. "It's this place. It's-it's not her. She would never say that. She doesn't think that about you." He would not address the part about death for both of them were aware that Sythralen was probably revealing truth.

"We shall know soon enough." Aragorn responded to the unsaid comment as he pointed ahead. Beyond the sharpness of the rocks, beneath the tall cliff was proof that the she-elf had been smart to follow the blood trail.

Two menacing gargoyles guarded the green crystal-like palace of Minas Morgul. It was eerily beautiful in a jagged, scaring way and so much mightier than she had imagined. Without a second thought she broke past Legolas and Aragorn to take in the sight of her triumph.

"At last."

**Thank you all that are reading this story! Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them and getting feedback! Thank you to Zella Stormz for being awesome and please go and check out the story Starlight and Flames! I was asked a while back as to when Syth's story was taking place. At the beginning it's about 20 years before the Hobbit Unexpected Journey and now we are during the Unexpected Journey. Hope that helps to anyone else that may have had that question! I have some questions for all my readers. What do you think of the different changes in Sythralen's character and of the character as a whole? Are there things you don't like about her? Is there anything you are looking forward to? Any ideas as to what is going to happen in the next chapter? I want to know what you guys think! **

**-LokisGeneral**


End file.
